The Death of Binan
by MexicAmerichick6
Summary: Gora pulled his younger brother Yumoto tight towards him as they ran through the hallway of the school. Gora collided his trusty ax into the head of another infected, before he burst open the door to the outside where more of the undead roamed, searching for their next human snack. Zomb-fic. Read and review, please.
1. As It All Ends

_((Hello! This is my very first Cute High Earth Defense Club-LOVE! fanfiction, and I'm pretty sure anyone in the fandom was able to predict this one coming. XD This fanfiction will be an AU, so it will not follow the events of the anime.))_

 _((Pairings? This will contain EnAtsu and IoRyuu, along with brotherly moments between Gora and Yumoto.))_

 _((Updates? Updates may take about two weeks, since I've just started my Junior year in high school.))_

 _((This story will have blood, swears, and zombies, so if you are not comfortable with the following do not read.))_

 _((Other than this, please read, review, and enjoy!))_

 **-**

Gora pulled his younger brother Yumoto tight towards him as they ran through the hallway of the school. Gora collided his trusty ax into the head of another infected, before he burst open the door to the outside. By now, it would have been a normal day, everyone studying, reading, and being happy as they gotten an education for the future. But now, it was nothing but a memory. The outside was where more of the infected roamed, searching for their next human snack.

Confused, Yumoto looked at his brother. ''G-gora-san?'' He tugged his black shirt. Yumoto wore his own clothing, his normal, first year, high school uniform. Yumoto's blonde fluffy hair grew frizzy, unlike Gora, who had a sheen of blood on the side of his face. They had been inside the school for about two hours, Gora had slashed off heads of the undead as why he had blood on him. They had ran around to find a way out, which was Yumoto's reason for his hair.

''I need to get you out of here.'' Gora said to him, panting. It was clear that he was growing weary, but in his mind he knew he wouldn't stop. Sweat was brewing on top of Gora's forehead.

Noticing this, Yumoto took the towel that Gora had around his neck and dabbed him with it. Gora took a long sigh, closing his eyes. ''Thank you, _Ototo_.'' Yumoto nodded. He looked forward, and he noticed another undead walking towards them. Yumoto gasped as he recognized that it was his acquaintance, Megawa Rui. Megawa's neatly combed maroon hair was a bird's nest, his large, clear glasses were cracked, his fair skin was turned gray, and his eyes were milky white. A nasty, black bloody crater lived on the side of his neck. Megawa had been bitten by one of the infected baseball players, as evidence to what an infected can perform.

''Gora-san!'' Yumoto said, pointing. Gora held his ax up, aimed and threw it towards the infected Megawa. The ax landed at his heart, but the infected Megawa let out a screech, no not out of pain, but as if he were calling someone...

Their eyebrows raised, Gora and Yumoto saw from the corners of their eyes at least five undead come from out of the blue. The undead were all dressed in baseball uniforms, but in many areas they at least bitten on their necks, arms, even scratched.

Gora gritted his teeth. ''Damn it...'' He needed to think of a plan, as he could feel blood pressure turn high.

The day had started normal, with Gora cutting wood for his family's public bath as usual. Yumoto had left for school. In the place where Gora cut the wood, he had a small radio nearby so he could either listen to music or listen to the recent news. Just as he was going to set down his ax, he heard the news story about a virus that spread four days ago all the way from Los Angeles, California into certain parts of Asia.

According to the news story, symptoms from the disease included jaundice, internal bleeding, drowsiness, runny nose, until eventually dying. And as Gora picked up another piece of wood, he felt a fierce sting on his face. A bad omen was among them. And the next second, he had heard a series of loud bangs coming from the other side of the house.

When he stepped out, that was where he saw it: an infected person. Gora noticed that there were more infected around, on the stairs, preying on the innocent, as well as eating them. Immediately on instinct, Gora raced for the school to get Yumoto out, bashing in every single head of the infected on the street. Once he had reached the school, he found Yumoto in the hallway, and he immediately told that him they were going home. Upon asking, Yumoto heard a scream coming from the library. From the library doors, a series of infected students poured out.

Terror struck.

It was too late to make an announcement over the intercom as everyone, including teachers, went screaming for their lives. Gora and Yumoto ran, Gora keeping his little brother close to him.

And there they were now, surrounded by the infected.

 _((I hoped you've enjoyed this so far! Please favorite and write a review! Next chapter will be En's and Atsushi's introductions!))_

 _((Mexi._


	2. Books, Bloodied Bats, and Broken Ankles

_I'd like to thank a guest reviewer known 'Person' for the first review. This may be the very first zombie CHEDC-L! fic, ever. Hopefully this fic doesn't (or won't) have too many zombie cliches; sorry for lateness, Junior year is a bitch._

 **Chapter Two of The Death of Binan**

En Yufuin smashed in the heads of each undead as he journeyed through the obstacle-dotted hallway. The hallway was littered with papers, toppled over chairs, and a there was a table in the middle, as if to keep the undead out. Unfortunately, that plan didn't seem to work, seeing at least another four coming. En's hair was messy, his school clothes were covered in splotches of blood, and his anger was high as the sky. _How the hell was this possible? For a bunch of zombies to arrive so quickly?!_ He had thought when all of this began.

En had been in the Nurse's Office, feeling that he was too lazy to even walk down the hall. He had laid on one of the beds, until he heard the sound of the undead banging on the door. En thought it was some people messing around, until it broke in. On instant, En grabbed an IV stand from the corner and smashed its head in.

En held a baseball bat in his right hand as he held a grip with his left, swinging as he cursed every time. En panted, apparently losing steam, but wasn't giving out. So far, he had knocked down three, but one of them came crawling on the ground behind, waiting to bite into his ankle, but nailed its head in. Sweating, En looked around for anymore of them. _Aha, there._ En looked both ways. A second undead walked in front, as another was behind but En made a spin dash and knocked their ugly faces off. One of them went flat-faced against the wall, leaving a trail of blood on the wall before it slid off. The other fell to the ground completely.

Now, as he was no longer lazy, En held the bat that he had pried from the fingers from a dead player, starting on his journey. En let out a loud shriek as he caved in the head of another undead, causing it spew blood from its orifices. ''Damn it...'' En muttered, arm covering his face. The zombie fell face flat. The other walking dead came closer before En danced around them, blowing their faces in as they each fell. Proceeding, En dragged the bat against the wall, leaving a bloody stream. He was searching for his friend Atsushi, and he had to be here in the building somewhere.

''Shit, Atsushi if you're dead I'll never forgive you..'' En cursed, as he picked up the pace.

This was not what Atsushi Kinugawa wanted, as he stood at the top of a ladder. For zombies to ruin his day working in the library, for devouring most of the people in the library, and for people coming back to life as zombies in the library. Atsushi stiffened, as he noticed an undead, one with half of its arm chewed on, limp by, hoping it wouldn't climb up. It limped away, as if leaving Atsushi be as he sighed. Now what was going Atsushi going to do? There were probably more of the undead around the library, probably near the exits and other corners. Plus, the high bookshelf the ladder was against wouldn't hold on much longer.

 _Tap._

Atsushi shut his eyes, as felt the sound of the ladder be tapped by one of the undead. He opened as he saw a different one, with dirty green hair and its neck bitten, headbutting the side of it.

''Get back!'' Atsushi hissed, as he threw one of the books he had at it. It only got upset, letting out sickening screech.

 _Uh oh._

The monster threw its arm several times, causing the ladder to move violently; another book, sized enough to barely fit into a satchel, fell from Atsushi's arm, falling to the floor with a loud _slap!_

 _Oh crap._

More of the undead came from their places towards the sound, but more specifically, to Atsushi. About three to five lined around, with their disgusting mouths dripping with acidic saliva and blood, bitten or torn off body parts, as the first one began to climb on as Atsushi screamed at the top his lungs.

En was searching when he heard a scream come from the library. At that moment, he recognized that it was Atsushi's voice, as he held the bat in both of his hands. He ran down the hallway, as he shouted, ''I'm coming, Atsushi!'' En was going to save his friend! He was! He was! He was! En's face hardened, as he saw a zombie at the front of the library. ''Hyah!'' En screeched, bashing it's nasty face in.

Atsushi whimpered, as he could feel the zombie climbing up. ''Go away!'' Atsushi screamed, trying to kick the thing away with his right foot. Bad decision. As soon that happened, Atsushi felt the ladder stand straight as if he were on seven foot stilts. ''Whoa... Whoa...'' Atsushi made, breathing heavily, as a bead of sweat fell from his forehead. He looked down to see if the undead were still there, and frankly were. Unexpectedly, the ladder fell over towards the bookshelf causing it fall. Atsushi went down with it, glasses flying up away from his nose. Atsushi let go of the ladder, but his right foot snagged onto the ladder causing his ankle to sprain.

''Ahhhh!'' Atsushi screamed, grunting as he landed on the floor. His glasses were cracked, as they were a few inches away from his face, as one by one the bookshelves fell down like dominoes. Atsushi snatched his glasses, donning them on before the last bookshelf crushed the zombies. Atsushi crawled away, as he looked up, as he tried to look through the spider webs that were his glasses. Atsushi grimaced, as he felt his ankle as if bitten by the devil's teeth. He heard another growl, and noticed that it came from his left side. Another zombie threw its arm toward him, Atsushi switched to backpedal, eyes widening through his glasses.

 _Squelch!_

Atsushi kept himself silent, eyes opening to see who saved him. Atsushi gaped in happiness. ''En-chan!'' he said, looking up to his bat wielding friend through his glasses. The undead student laid on its side between them, head bleeding. En let out a small smile. ''Are you alright, Atsushi?''

''Ow..'' Atsushi let out, gritting his teeth. ''My ankle..''

''C'mon,'' En said, offering his hand for Atsushi to grab on. Atsushi staggered upon standing, En grabbed his hip. Atsushi froze as before, feeling his friend as if his heart pounded like a dozen drums. ''Will you be able to walk?'' En asked him.

''N-no.'' Atsushi said, as he tried to bend down to feel it, but his ankle grew tender, causing to him to refrain. ''If my ankle gets worse, I won't be able to do anything.''

''Hm.'' En made. ''Then, I'll have to find some Ibuprofen.'' En picked Atsushi up, holding him bridal style. Atsushi felt his stomach turn around, as En lifted him to his eyesight.

''Ibuprofen, for what?'' Atsushi asked, voice turning serious.

''For your ankle.''

''Oh right.'' Atsushi let out a nervous giggle.

En carried Atsushi through the library rubble, over the bookshelves. At least once, En was unaware that he smashed in the head of one infected, whose body was living and under the shelves, with his foot. The two headed out of the library, Atsushi being jostled a little in En's arms, due to his fast movement.

''Another thing, Atsushi,'' En started.

''What is it?''

''Have you been eating properly?''

Atsushi thwacked En's head. ''Now's not the time!'' Atsushi said, as they ran past a corner in the hallway.

 _..._

 _Next chapter will be Io's and Ryuu's introductions!_


	3. Emergencies

_Before anything else, I want to say, sorry for not updating, and from now on, updates will be monthly._

 **Chapter Three of The Death of Binan**

''Hello? Police there's an emergency!'' said Ryuu Zaou, sitting on the closed toilet. The lights were dimmed, as the only source of light was from Ryuu's phone. A small table was sitting in the front of the door as a barrier. From the blade of light that was under, several shadows wandered. From them, moans could be heard, as just the sound of them made Ryuu's skin crawl.

 _''Sir, our lines are busy.''_ said the officer on the other line.

Ryuu snarled, _shit._ He clenched his phone, heat of it radiating on his cheek, feeling his palm turn moist. ''Busy my ass! There are many zombies here at Binan High School! We need your help!''

The officer sighed. _''How does it look outside?''_

'' _Look outside?!_ '' Ryuu hollered, eyes widening. He banged the side of the stall. ''I'm calling from a restroom with many zombies wandering down the halls, and you expect me to _look outside_?! I've been trying to get a hold of you people for two hours!''

 _''Sir, please calm down. There are many people like you in the same predicament. We police still have many places to evacuate.''_ The officer said in a firm tone, it was apparent the police didn't have time to argue, let alone with younger people. Those like Ryuu, specifically bratty.

The pink haired teen sighed in defeat, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Fine. How long shall I wait for you to arrive?"

 _"About two hours from where you are at. Please be patient."_ With that the line dropped, leaving Ryuu alone. The pink haired boy looked down. As he heard the moans continue, he pulled his knees to his chin, burrowing into them. _Damn it._ Not because the police would take forever, because he felt truly alone.

As if a mental gavel whacked the side of his head, Ryuu's eyes widened. _Damn it_ again, he was a fool to waste a fraction of his phone battery on not calling his friend Io. He pulled up his phone again, opened his contacts, and placed Io on speed dial. He put his phone next to him, and waited very eagerly, as he knew Io could be anywhere in the whole school. Either hiding under a desk in a room somewhere, or hiding in a closet.

A long _'beeeep'_ radiated, as Ryuu chanted desperately, "Io, Io, Io... please be breathing..."

A loud bang erupted on the door like a gunshot, causing Ryuu's brown eyes to dilate. He turned, but even though next to him was the stall, he could feel it right next to him, clawing on his side like a demon's claw. _Kami-sama,_ as the pink haired boy heard a shout, making him jump. Maybe someone was running away from the zombies?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"En-chan, over there!" Atsushi said, pointing to a door on the side of the hall, as En-chan stood near a corner, where a small bundle of the undead were hanging around the stairs, which led to the Nurse's Office. Going through that bundle, En thought, would be impossible, due to that he has only a bat, and he had to carry Atsushi. _We'd be torn to shreds..._ He imagined, just the thought of Atsushi weeping as a zombie would drag him into hell, as another zombie would bite into En's arm, spewing bloodlike pus.

En-chan complied, running away from the corner. Fear's whip strikes his back, as En-chan heard the sound of one of the undead walk towards them from behind, moaning while holding its chewed on arms out. At that same moment, the bat En-chan was holding onto in his shirt fell to the ground, it didn't make a _slap!,_ but without it, En-chan would be shitted on. "Oh no..." En-chan mouthed, turning his head around, as Atsushi's eyes widened through his glasses.

"En-chan!" Atsushi shouted, trying to get En's attention, as they were getting near the door. En-chan turned back, and he shouted, "Quickly!" He let go of Atsushi's legs, making the latter's legs fall; En-chan grabbed the knob, only to curse again, seeing that the door was stuck. En held his right arm across Atsushi's chest, as he tried to budge the door with his left arm. "DAMN!"

Ryuu looked at his phone again, debating he should either call Io, or actually find out what is going on like the officer said. If Io picks up and he's okay, Ryuu would probably glad, but either wait for Io to arrive, which would put him in the Devil's palm; if Ryuu opens the door, and sees some surviving students, that would bring A and B possibilities, a) they're friendly and they'll help Ryuu find his friend and try to make out alive, or b) they're savages and will probably leave Ryuu as food for the undead. One or the other. Call and wait for Io or risk getting trashed.

Ryuu chose choice B, kicking the door open with his shoe, jumping into the room, heading straight for the door. He kicked the table to the side, he grabbed the knob, opened it, allowing En to casually walk in with Atsushi. Ryuu slammed the door shut, placing the table with the pot back in front of the door. The pink haired boy looked at whoever had walked into the restroom, brow raised up. Ryuu noticed, and quickly he blurted, "Yufuin-senpai...?!", him resting his back on the wall, panting, as well as noticing the other student. "Kinugawa-senpai?!" as Atsushi had let himself fall onto the floor, holding his damaged ankle.

Atsushi made a small mouthing noise of pain, until he looked up, "R-ryuu?"

" _Ryuu?_ " En repeated, until he looked. "Ryuu!" he said, "It's you!", astonished.

"Thank goodness," Ryuu said, crouching down to his knees, slowly. "I thought I was the only one."

It was where Atsushi noticed Ryuu's phone, pointing, "Ryuu, your phone! Have you tried to call help?"

While this, En-chan's eyes widened, until he slapped his forehead. "My bat!" he swore under his breath, going to the door.

"Yes, but they said that help won't arrive for another two hours."

"Two hours?" Atsushi beckoned, sitting up straight with his palms on the floor.

"Police said that they've got many places to evacuate, and they asked me how it looked outside." Ryuu swallowed. "How does it look outside?"

"Like hell, obviously." En said, looking through the crack he managed to open, as well as seeing the small bundle of the undead near. He faced away. "Atsushi's ankle needs fixing and we can't go anywhere without my bat, which I lost out there."

"Then that's it," Ryuu said, sitting on his backside. "We have to wait for help arrive-" but Ryuu was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. "Hello?" Ryuu asked into his phone.

En and Atsushi were held by curiosity's chain, with En sitting near the latter.

"Io?!" Ryuu blurted, holding onto his phone. "I'm fine. How about you?"

En and Atsushi leaned closer.

 _"Listen, Ryuu, where are you?"_ Ryuu heard his friend ask on the other line.

"I'm in a bathroom on the second floor with Yufuin and Kinugawa-senpais, what about you?"

 _"I'm going over there."_ Io said.

"What?! No! Io don't!" Ryuu pleaded. However, the line was dropped. Ryuu put his phone down, awestruck.

"Is Io alright, Ryuu?" Atsushi asked, sounding like a worried parent.

"He said he's coming over here." explained Ryuu.

En-chan stood up. "Damn it, he's gonna get ripped to shreds! If only I had my fuc-" En-chan was cut off by Ryuu.

"Yufuin-senpai, just calm the hell down." Ryuu firmly told him, clenching his fists together. En-chan was hit by the hand of awestruck. Ryuu looked to the side, but then looked back. "You may not like where Io is going through, I don't either, but I don't know how, but it's like he can take care of himself."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryuu was right.

In the computer room that was on the bottom floor of the school, a young man was on top of a wide table, watching at least six of the undead circle him. On the floor, seven bodies decorated the white floor with their crimson juices, parts of their bodies either stabbed or slashed off.

Setting his own phone down, Io Naruko let out a smile, as he brandished a katana in front of him. He let out a small chortle, licking his lips like a lion. A shock of insanity sparked in his gray eye.

"You monsters have just messed with the wrong stockbroker."

 _..._

 _..._

 _Please make sure to review!_

 _Next chapter: the entire Defense Club unites!_


	4. Dancing With the Dead

_Hey everyone, what is up? It's me MexicAmerichick6 with a new chapter of_ _ **The Death of Binan**_ _! :D As I said in the last chapter, due to my life between school and family, updates are now going to be monthly. But since it's now_ _ **Christmas Break**_ _, I can start writing the next chapter, and maybe get it finished sometime after_ _ **New Year's.**_

 _On the side note, I was at the mall with my mom this Saturday, and we saw this little shop place with so many cats! XD My mom wouldn't go in, so I did and met so many kitties! XD_

 _Also, I'm planning to write_ _ **a new fanfic**_ _, which the idea will be posted_ _ **at the bottom of this chapter.**_

 **Chapter Four of The Death of Binan  
**  
''You monsters have just messed with the wrong stockbroker.'' Io sneered, as he pulled up his katana. A zombie with its arm scratched on launched a foot onto the table, but Io thrust his sword into the top of his head, letting out a heavy grunt. Blood spewed like a pus from a zit, as Io retracted his sword as he felt his heart slowly pump. Io thrust his blade to the right, shedding off the blood that was on it. He jumped off the table and sliced off the head of the first zombie that tried to claw him, "Gah!" he screeched.

The two zombies that were behind the table climbed over, but Io turned and sliced their heads clean off, which sent them flying towards the other side of the room. Io screeched again, only this time his blade went through two other undead students, through their hearts. Io raised a brow, realizing that there was one more zombie in the room with him. He twirled his blade forward, as he came almost a few inches away from the zombie that was remaining. The last zombie was a very big dude, with arms as big enough to kill someone again, and again, and again.

"Come at me." Io tested it.

The large zombie launched forward, holding its arms out for Io. Io slashed its chest, forming an 'X'.

The large zombie let out a roar of pain. Io spun around like a spindle top, leaving his blade like a razor sharp ornament. The blade slashed across the zombie's chest, but it threw its arm forward, thwacking Io's forehead and sending him to the ground. Io grunted, "Damn it!" as blood splashed onto the back of his clothes like a stone falling into a puddle. The katana flew off, making Io shout "Fuck!"

The zombie dripped acidic clear slime from its bottom orifice, hunching over Io, ready to tear into him as if he were a hunk of meat. Io gritted his teeth, hoping to sit straight, but his hands slipped on the blood. "Oof!" as he fell back. Realizing that he was near a computer, he sat up again quickly and reached his hand for the computer mouse. If Io didn't have anything else, he was fucked. Io yanked the mouse out and threw it over the zombie's neck, pulling on the cord, grimacing and screaming. Blood came and dotted the sides of Io's face, until the zombie's head came right off and fell to the floor.

Io pulled himself up, feeling like some sort of rancid dog. He had not been this dirty since he was soaked from head to toe with mud. He had to soak himself in tubs of soap for six hours just to get it all off. Breathing heavily, he picked up his katana and stored it back to its place. He realized, "Ryuu!" he shouted under his breath, racing out the door and into the hallway. It was the same as the floor as above, dead bodies and furniture used as obstacles. Keeping his hand on the hilt of the blade, Io raced up the stairs.

Ryuu was pacing around in the bathroom, as En-chan was busy looking at Atsushi's damaged ankle. En-chan poked his thumb into it, "I hope Io comes quick." Atsushi spat, jabbing his finger into En-chan's cheek. En-chan swat it away, "Will you just chill?"

"What did I just say?! Just calm the hell down!" Ryuu raised his voice. "Do you even know what you're doing, Yufuin-senpai? If we don't have the Ibuprofen to help, then we'll have to resort to something else." Ryuu undid the laces of Atsushi's shoe, followed by the sock. En did not say anything, only he'd be wide eyed about what he and Atsushi were going to see.

Ryuu found himself standing up, explaining, "Now, can you lie down Kinugawa-senpai?"

Atsushi did what he was told.

"Yufuin-senpai, I'm gonna need your help for this. Since we don't have ice, can you wet some paper towels?" En nodded. He went to the sinks and came back with several tiers of wet paper towels.

"Good." Ryuu said. He got to work.

" _Crap_ ," Io thought, as his body was stiff as an ice sculpture. The undead dancing teacher, Mr. Kurotori, had locked him in with a terrible screech. The man had been bitten on the side of his leg. Slowly, he arched his arms over his head, and spun around and around like a ballerina. Throughout, Mr. Kurotori had a smile, petrifying, even though no longer human. _"Even when he's dead he can still dance."_ Io thought again. Io slowly broke his thumb to open the hilt of the katana out, and slowly with the other hand, he grasped the hilt and...

He screeched as...

 _SLASH!_

Mr. Kurotori's head went rolling off, as his body went tumbling down like building being torn by a wrecking ball.

Io sighed, now free from his frozen trance, like a caveman out of a hunk of ice. He thrust his katana again, shedding the blood off. The green haired boy ran through the hall of the second floor, where he saw a cluster of the undead banging their nasty fingers on a door. Io grit his teeth, and shoved his blade into the neck of the first zombie he had his eyes on. The other zombies sensed, and began to throw themselves at Io. The boy muttered, "C'mon, you undead dicks."

When Io had been trying to flee from them, he stumbled into the school's dojo, where he found a large variety of weapons, that not even the sensei bothered to pick up one of them, to fight. Over the pair of bo staff, was the katana. Long, slightly curved, able to slice through anything, such as the undead he was facing.

And with it, Io felt powerful.

As Io shoved his blade the same way to another zombie, just another figured out a way by getting down to bite Io's ankles. Io gasped, but he smashed his foot into the third zombie's forehead, letting its brain mush like a watermelon after getting hit with a rock. Two others threw their hands at the same velocity, but Io spun like a spindle top, beheading them as their heads went to different sides of the hallway. Io grunted, throwing his katana into between the floorboards, before grasping his face like a crazed yandere. His throat hitched as he hunched over, as he made moaning sounds. In other words, he felt like he could heave.

But if Io was powerful, he had to keep himself up, so he collected his katana and continued his business: getting rid of the last few zombies.

"Damn," En muttered, as he was watching through the crack he managed to open. "Io's really sending those zombies highway to hell." he spoke louder, turning to Ryuu, who was helping Atsushi's ankle by elevating it on his shoulder, and Atsushi, who was still laying on the floor. Atsushi's ankle had been wrapped with some of the wet towels, along with had been compressed to help halt the swelling.

"Ryuu, it's amazing on what your doing." complemented Atsushi, as he was looking at Ryuu.

"Let's just say my grandma was a healer. She taught me how do to certain things whenever we didn't have prescription medicine. I remember once when I hit my stomach on the counter, she used fire cupping to help heal."

"Your grandmother sounded like a wise woman." said Atsushi.

Ryuu sighed. "If only she could see me now." as he placed his hands around Atsushi's ankle. Ryuu sighed again, as he put his face into a hard line.

Atsushi didn't know what to say.

En gasped, "Guys, I think Io's done!"

Ryuu's eyes widened. "Oh Kami-sama, is he alright?"

En looked trough the crack again, and saw that Io was holding his knees. En's breath hitched, as he opened the door. He called for Io. "Yo, Io..." setting his hand on the wood.

"Yufuin-senpai..?" The green haired boy panted, looking at his comrade.

"Hey, dude, you alright?" En asked him, walking out.

"Oh man," Io heaved. "I'm alright, I'm alright... Just need sit down for a while.." Io found himself falling to the floor, but En-chan caught him. En pulled an arm around Io's waist and guided him into the bathroom. But as, Io resisted, "Hey senpai, whose bat is that?" referring to the lonely bloody piece of wood on the floor.

En-chan's eyebrows went up, but then he let out a smile. "Oh, that's my bat, but I can come back for it. You need to sit down."

En closed the door behind him, before helping Io sit down on the ground. Io found himself staring at the tile floor, as he made an invisible trail with his finger. Ryuu, on the other hand, had his hands on Atsushi's leg. He looked at his friend with concern, as he noticed how much blood was on his body.

Atsushi blinked.

En swallowed.

Ryuu quivered.

Before the pink haired boy could say anything, Io had eyes on him first. Io was unpredictable, Ryuu wrote in his mind.

Seconds drifted like the calm waters of the morning river. However, Io blew a puff, setting his eyes on the floor again. Atsushi bit his lip, lifting his head to where he could see his ankle. Atsushi felt, he didn't know how or why, like some sort of obstacle, lying between the two boys that were friends for who knows how long. Yeah, like a wall between a runaway student and the free world, or the glass between a criminal and his visitor, or... what else? En on the other hand, felt nothing more than a spectator.

"What's the matter with Kinugawa-senpai?" asked Io, voice a little more higher than a whisper. He must have noticed how Atsushi was positioned, seeing his bare foot resting on Ryuu's shoulder. And seeing the many towels wrapped around it.

"His ankle was damaged." Ryuu explained.

Atsushi did not want to feel like he couldn't speak for himself. "I fell off a ladder in the library." but by the way he said it, Atsushi felt like a twat. But again, Atsushi felt like there was no other choice, as it was either stand up on the ladder like a human shish kabob and get eaten, or be injured but saved.

Io was curious, as his twilight fog eyes lighten, "How did you get out alive?"

"I saved him," En stated, joining them by kneeling on the floor. "we were on our way to the Nurse's Office when we stumbled onto Ryuu."

"From there, Ryuu told us that the police were coming..." Atsushi explained, but then put a firm line on his face. "in two hours."

Io's eyes widen, as he stood up abruptly. "We don't have two hours for some ragtag of cops to show up! Even while we wait, what's the possibility of more zombies finding us, breaking down that door, and eating us?"

"Io!" Ryuu shouted, tightening his grip around Atsushi's leg. "You have a katana! You're basically Saeko Busujima from _Highschool of the Dead._ You can slay your way through them!" Ryuu sighed. "Even so, no matter how much you can slay, there's always going to be more of _them_."

That was when En-chan put his statement. "Now that I think of it, when I was beating my way through them, they looked pretty easy to kill. I'm on Io's side."

"HA!" Io pointed a finger at Ryuu. "Another reason why we shouldn't stay here!"

"Even with your katana and whatever weapon Yufuin-senpai has, we would still be dead!"

"Just cram it!" Atsushi screeched, sitting up and pulling his leg away. "This arguing is going to get us nowhere! While you guys were arguing at each other like a bunch of buzzards over a hunk of roadkill, don't you think all of that arguing would've attracted some of _them_ here?"

Silence.

"Uh-huh." Atsushi made, twirling his finger around. By the way he did it, Atsushi felt like he was on top of them. And of course, he was. Io and Ryuu looked at each other with awestruck eyes.

Atsushi sighed. "In times like this, we have to learn how to compromise. Now, Io, you want to get out of here." he pointed at Io, looking at him. He turned to Ryuu, "Ryuu, you want to stay safe. I think we can align those together." Atsushi sighed, but then he felt he was running out of what to say.

"Well?" Ryuu said, eager to hear Atsushi.

"Well," Atsushi said, taking off his glasses and looking at them. Atsushi frowned somberly, knowing that there'd be no way of getting these fixed in this time, but continued, "If we can get out of this place, we can find a place to hide." Atsushi felt that it was weak, but what else? "Io, with your sword, you can slay the zombies. Ryuu, seeing that you were able to find this place, you can find another place to hide. It's symbiosis. You two can provide protection for each other. See where I'm going?"

There were two sighs.

"Yes." Io and Ryuu said in unison.

En's mouth cracked into a smile, as so did Atsushi's.

"But Atsushi, your condition," En-chan said. "you can't walk!"

"I can help with it!" Ryuu said with a snap of his fingers. He helped Atsushi stand up, wit one hand, Ryuu pulled off his school tie, and tied it around his left ankle and Atsushi's injured right. "Three legged man-race!" Ryuu said.

"Nice." En said.

"Alright," Atsushi began, putting a hand on his hip. "Now, considering how many people go to this school, we can jumped at anytime, anywhere." Over the course of the two hours, possibly over two thirds of this school has been infected.

"So...?" Io asked.

"Io, since you have the katana, you watch our backs. En, you stay in front of us."

"I can handle it." En said, coming back with his bat.

"If Yufuin-senpai says it, I can too." Io nodded.

"Which exit do we go out of?" Ryuu asked.

"Side." Io said, holding his katana out. "There's one back on the first floor."

"How far?" En asked.

"Not too long." Io speculated. "If we all move at a certain pace, we can get out of here in less than five minutes."

"Let's move." En said.

From the moment En led them out, the four boys walked down the hallway, and towards the staircase. Ryuu and Atsushi kept themselves together so they would walk at the same speed everyone else; Io had made sure after they were out, that he would clean and sharpen his katana, as it could rust with the blood that remained and grow dull; En wasn't sure on what he would do, maybe upgrade his weapon? Add a few nails to make it a spiked baseball bat? He had seen that in some movies and video games.

By the time they had gone down the staircase, they were calmly walking down the hallway to the side exit. Nothing had come out, which was no surprise, since the doors on the floor showed that their rooms were empty. Also, there were dead bodies on the floor that had some deep marks on them. One had a mark on its back, which was still was bleeding as the body was lying on its side; another a had mark on its chest just over the heart and on its forehead; and a third had both of its arms _chopped_ off. It caught the attention of Ryuu.

"Guys...?" Ryuu asked, still walking with Atsushi next to him. Io and En stopped, causing Atsushi to stop as well.

"What's up?" En asked.

"Someone else was here." Ryuu said.

Io found his eyes on the window, where he saw two figures, one large, one small, hanging onto one another.

"Hey, isn't that those guys from that Bathhouse?" En said, pointing to them. The small one had fluffy blonde hair, who En recognized to be the kid who would mop the floors. The large one had orange hair, and well, he wasn't seen too much due to his job cutting the wood. At least five of the undead were around them.

"Big brother...?" Yumoto whimpered, clutching onto Gora. Gora looked at his little brother, as he was still trying to figure out what to do. Gora looked away, and saw that the infected Megawa was still coming closer towards. Gora swallowed. _Fuck,_ as his ax was still on the infected boy's chest. Gora never realized that he would the spend the last moments of his life surrounded by zombies.

"We got to help them!" Ryuu shouted.

"Why are you saying that?" Io said. "You're the one that wanted to stay safe, why are you contradicting yourself?"

Ryuu grit his teeth. "More eyes and ears, right? From the movies I've seen, there's always strength in numbers, right?"

"How do we even know we could trust them?" En bellowed, knitting his eyebrows. "Those two for all we know could be cultists!"

"This again?!" Atsushi screeched. The blue haired young man grit his teeth, just irritated. "Io, just go! Take care of them!"

Feeling that he couldn't argue with Kinugawa-senpai, Io raced out. Atsushi shut his eyes, taking a long deep breath.

Ryuu couldn't believe it. "Are you really-?!"

"Yes I am." Atsushi said.

En gasped, holding his bat in front. "Someone's gotta help Io!"

Ryuu was stuck in a daze. It was like everyone knew what to do. Yufuin-senpai and Io, they knew how to fight, and Kinugawa-senpai, Ryuu thought, it's like he knew how to keep order, like a counselor. The only thing Ryuu knew what to do was question.

"We have to keep going behind them." said Atsushi. "How else?"

Ryuu obliged.

Yumoto found himself burrowing into his older brother's body. Gora held his arm around him. This was it. But it wouldn't be so bad, Gora thought, at the very least, he had the person that he loved more than anyone else in the whole world with him. Nothing else mattered, no one else mattered, Gora thought, closing his eyes one last time...

 _Slash!_

Yumoto's eyes turned wide. Gora opened one eye. _Could it be? Their respite?_

A rainbow of blood flew into the air, as one undead baseball player's head went to the ground.

Yumoto's eyes widen. _Naruko?_

Io sent his blade into the head of another baseball player, causing a v-shaped crater to form. He spun around once, and sliced the player's chest thus killing it. Io grunted, feeling like some sort of human ham slicer.

En-chan smashed his bat into the face of a second player, sending it to the floor, with half of its face peeled off. He was near Gora and Yumoto when he asked, "Yo! You two alright?"

Gora's eyes lightened, but the undead Megawa came closer... closer... closer...

 _KER-POW!_

Megawa's body went flying towards the back of the school's sign, completely dead.

Yumoto had punched him in the gut.

 _So sorry if the ending was rushed! . It's so hard having to stop at eleven in the evening, and start again at nine in the morning. DX_

 _Anyways, here is the idea:_ _ **"The five boys get locked up, all because Io was drunk. How will their parents respond? Pretty badly." Please give me your opinion!**_

 _Please make sure to review this chapter, share, and subscribe; I hope you all have very, Merry Christmas, or hope you stay safe during the Holidays, and I'll see you all next month. :)_

 _-Mexi._


	5. New Group, News, and a Safe Place

_Hey everyone! After weeks of being with family and hard semester exams, I've come up with a new chapter. XD For anyone who doesn't understand this story, this is basically a_ _ **'what if'**_ _fanfic, for example: What if Wombat, Zundar, and Lord Hireashi never existed and the zombie apocalypse happened?_

 _Enjoy!_

 **Chapter Five of The Death of Binan**

''Big brother?" Yumoto asked Gora, holding Gora's forearm.

"Hm?" Gora hummed.

"Your ax." Yumoto smiled, giving his older brother his trusty ax.

"Oh, thank you."

"Nice to see that you two getting along," En-chan said, getting rid of the fourth zombie that was around them. "But we could use your help!"

Gora put on a serious face. "Of course." Gora twirled his ax around to both sides of his body, and hurled himself towards the last zombie. Screeching, he raised his ax as his heart raced. His ax found itself spewing brain matter through the zombie's head. The man pulled the ax back, raising it higher, and clashing it down into the monster's heart. Gora retracted his ax again as the zombie fell dead.

"That's all of them." said En, grabbing his knees.

Io rubbed his forehead. Yumoto grew excited, putting his hands to his face.

"Thank you," said Gora. In his mind, Gora felt so damn ashamed to be stoic, knowing that he could never give heartfelt gratitude.

En nodded.

"Senpais!" Yumoto chirped. How was Yumoto able to punch Megawa? Easy. Was he going to let senpais notice him get eaten? Nope.

"Silence." said Gora without emotion. Yumoto just giggled.

"Is there anyone else with you?" asked Gora.

En stood up straight, and nodded. There came Ryuu and Atsushi, hanging onto each other, as Ryuu was looking at the now dead bodies. Ryuu looked at Gora.

Something shocked in his eyes. Ryuu recognized Gora through the pictures he saw in the gymnasium. All three years, under Gora's name said _'Binan High Martial Arts Competition: 1st Place Champion'._ with Gora standing proudly, smiling towards the camera.

"I'm Kinugawa Atsushi, third year.'' Atsushi greeted.

"Hakone Gora, alumnus."

"Hakone Yumoto, first year!" Yumoto giggled, standing behind Gora.

"Yufuin En, same as Kinugawa."

"Naruko Io, second."

"Zaou Ryuu, same as Naruko."

It was when Ryuu spoke again, "Over there." pointing to a nook in the baseball field. "We can hide there."

The young men walked there, and as soon as they were inside of the baseball dugout, Io pulled out his phone and tuned into the Binan news website.

 _"About three hundred in the north area have been victimized so far."_ told a young reporter sitting behind a news desk. _"We've received reports that all police lines are busy."_

Ryuu frowned. _"You don't say?"_

 _"As we speak, citizens in Berlin have issued a civil uproar,"_ the screen showed a large array of German people screaming against German officials, as there were large cinder blocks being placed on the Berlin Wall behind them. _"Rome and London have maintained order,"_ next, a series of people traveling with their belongings and family members, through sites such as the Tower of London and the Roman Colosseum, while being guided by police. _"Rio De Janiero has been set ablaze,"_ series of large fires surrounding the statue of Jesus Christ, _"and while in Cairo, Egypt and Beijing, China have been reports of mass homicide. The conditions outside are extreme, so we advise to find a safe place to hide. We will bring further news."_

"So it's official," commented En, who was sitting on the floor. "the whole world is going through the same thing as us."

"It can't be.. they have to stop it, right?" fret Ryuu, who was backing up.

"There's nothing we can do about it," answered Atsushi, who was sitting on a bench. He folded his arms as so.

Gora punched the wall. "Shit!"

"Big bro...?" asked Yumoto, grabbing his brother's forearm

"I left the Bathhouse open, those damn things are bound to get in!" Gora's mind raced to where the undead would walk in, trail blood around the showers and baths, and where...a white urn adorned with pink rose paintings and gold leaves stood on the drawer next to Gora's futon.

 _"Oh god.."_ Gora thought.

"Does that mean we have no other place to hide?" asked Io, standing up.

"Unless, we take out every single damn one of them." Gora answered, snapping out of it for one second, "There can't be that many of them, right?" as his gleaming red eyes averted to the other side.

"Don't know." En said. "But we need to find out if our families are okay. Where's everyone's family?"

"Washington D.C." said Io, keeping a hand on the hilt of his katana. "Dad's a politician, it's probably infected over there by now." His father and mother said they would come back in at least two days.

"Parents are divorced." said En. "My father is in the military though." He didn't know where his mother went, probably with some other man, and his father would be with his fellow officers, trying to keep all places secure.

"Scientists: must be in the States trying to find out what caused this." Atsushi said.

"My mom must be at home, but my dad's somewhere in the city." said Ryuu, but then felt like wanting to punch himself seriously in the face about one hundred times. _Oh shit._ The pink haired boy thought. His father would know that he said 'ass' on the phone, even though he told him numerous times that it was very unprofessional and very rude to curse over the phone. But Ryuu was desperate, wouldn't everyone else be? It's the zombie apocalypse for crying out loud! And, maybe the officer he was on the phone with probably wasn't his father. Sure didn't sound like him.

"We only have each other." Gora said, referring to himself and Yumoto. All because of that one night thirteen years ago. The Bathhouse wasn't even a Bathhouse back then. After that one night, four years later, their father left, never to be seen again.

"So does this mean we have to go out, NOW?" Ryuu asked. Inside he was afraid. Surely there wouldn't be that many towards the bathhouse, but Ryuu didn't have anything to defend himself with! Not even Yumoto had a weapon, but he was able to punch one of his former classmates in the gut.

"What other choice do we have? We've can hide here forever." En answered, standing up and twirling his bloodied bat. The school was probably swarming with hundreds of undead students, teachers, and staff. And, barely twenty percent of the school would still be alive, either they've hidden or escaped.

"Where can we get out?" Io asked.

"The same way we came in, through the front." answered Gora.

"What time is it?"

Atsushi looked at his watch. "Barely eleven."

En held his baseball over his shoulder, Gora held his ax out as Yumoto was standing confidently behind him, Io grabbed the sword's hilt, as Ryuu helped Atsushi stay up.

"C'mon." said Gora sternly.

Gora ran ahead of them, since Atsushi still wasn't able to run, so he scope out the area in search for _them_. There was nothing, as he was standing right front of the school. He waved the group up to where he was, as Ryuu, Atsushi, Yumoto walked together between as En and Io, as they race walked.

There was a scream, and the group averted their heads towards it. It was a group of five very young men. A pair of black eyed triplets were hanging onto each other, as a young man with blue eyes was holding a two pointed pitchfork as another student with brown hair and eyes had his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hashida-san!" shouted third year Kazutake Chiku.

"Such an uneven number, Chiku-san let me go!" Chiku almost began to cry, as several clouds of dried crimson were all over his clothes and face, evidence that Hashida-san slayed zombies that tried to eat him right in front of him.

"There's too many of them!" shouted the three triplets in unison. About eleven undead students and teachers were surrounding them.

Io unsheathed his katana, not wanting to leave any man behind. He rushed forward, causing Ryuu to gasp and want to go after him, but En wrapped an arm around his waist, "Io!"

"Io has to do what he has to do!" En said to Ryuu.

"Io, if you die I'll never forgive your sorry ass!" Ryuu shouted, as Gora ran past them. Ryuu began to feel tears at the ends of his eyes, as Io screamed, holding his katana straight over his head. Gora just held his ax in his hand, running next to Io.

"What are you doing?" Io asked Gora.

"I'm not letting you do this alone, there's too many of 'em!" answered the orange haired man.

"Right!" Io answered back, huffing.

As soon as they were half-way, Io found himself screaming again, launching himself into the air. The scream attracted about half of the undead dickheads, causing them to turn around, but what they didn't know is that their fate would be sealed. Io grit his teeth he sent the sharp end of his into the head of a brown haired zombie, forming a large V, as more blood and guts came out like a water sprinkler. Io landed on his own two feet, as he could feel his muscles forming, skinny stomach turning into a six pack, arms turning hard. He still had so much to learn from using the katana, but that didn't matter right now. He preformed a back flip, feet landing into the face of another student, as blood spewed from its front orifices. Once Io was standing on it, he smashed his shoe into its neck.

"Weak!" Io griped, referring to the zombies. "How are you holding up over there, Hakone-san?"

By now, Gora had taken down two undead teachers, and smashed the butt of his ax into the forehead of a cafeteria worker. "Just six more, we can get through this!"

Io smirked, holding his katana proudly. "I can take about three more!" as the smile on his face grew more longer. Never in his life he had felt so alive, to feel his blood pump from all corners of his body, to feel the excitement to just surge through him like ten thousand volts of electricity.

Two more former humans came in front of Io, but the green haired boy charged, "This is for all of the money I lost!" blade facing their necks. Just as this whole damn mess began, Io had found himself cringing as he watched all of his stocks fall like dozens of buildings. The adrenaline began to burn inside of himself, and now he was able to release it.

"Wow.." Ryuu was left amazed.

"You go Io!" Atsushi cheered.

"Such true warriors!" The triplets said together in unison. Io's swiftness and Gora's strength, showed that they were true men, willing to sacrifice themselves for the sake of others. Hashida and Chiku found themselves in awe.

Two more heads were popped off like bottle caps, with Io watching the blood fly, as his twilight fog eyes pulsated. The sight of blood flying in the air was graceful.

As for Gora, punched under the chin of an undead student, sending it five inches into the air. Another zombie came behind Gora, but the orange haired man spun around, sending his ax into the Adam's apple, cutting deep enough to behead it. And he spun around just in time to slash his ax into the neck of the other zombie that was sent into the air. More blood was in enclosure, as it fell onto Gora's hard chest.

The bodies had hit the floor, one after one. The last zombie was a teacher, and tried to bite into Gora's neck.

"An-chan!" Yumoto screamed.

But Gora kicked its face, and by using his strong arms and hands, he picked up the zombie by its waist, slamming it to the ground. One day, Yumoto would grow up to be as strong as him.

That was all of them.

 _You go Naruko-Senpai! XDDD_

 _Since no one has ever gave opinion on the idea for the next fanfic, I've decided to move on to another. Oh, before I forget, if I don't get any opinions for fanfic ideas, I'll either write the fanfic on my own, move on with another, or not do it all. ^^_

 _If you want to talk or roleplay, or need help a fanfic, just send me a PM._

 _And..._

 ** _Review!_**


	6. Bathhouse

It's been over a year. I know. I moved to YOI, as I said.

"Um, thank you." Chiku stammered, letting go of Hashida-san.

Io put a finger to his own lips. "Keep it down."

The triplets squealed at the sight of Io, as the triplet in the middle muttered, "Aniki...", clenching their fists in front like a bunch of little girls. Io caught their gaze and gave a light smile. "We're leaving, do any of you want to join us?"

As Hashida's eyebrows were still up as Chiku nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

Io carefully stored his katana back into the sheath. He turned to Gora, nodding.

"You guys go first," the orange haired man said towards the rest of the group.

En placed his bat over his shoulder as he guided everyone else down the stairs. "C'mon guys," Gora-san probably sent them down because of Atsushi's ankle. If they were all together, including the new five young men, then they would've been slowed down, making them an easy target for attack.

"Just as Hakone-san suspected," En-chan said, as he, Atsushi, Ryuu, and Yumoto were just three staircases away from the Bathhouse. There were only five zombies around. One was chewing on an unlucky survivor who probably tried to run away, one was limping by the bush in the middle, two were munching on another unlucky person, who was now dead, and the last one was near the door to the Bathhouse.

"There ain't that many."

"That doesn't mean we should get comfortable, though." commented Atsushi, who had his elbow on Ryuu's shoulder.

"What do we do?" asked Yumoto.

"Obviously," said En, holding his bat up. "Smash of all their damn heads in."

"En-chan!" griped Atsushi, swatting his friend's forearm for the word, _damn,_ as if it was legal, especially around someone young. Yumoto giggled.

"I won't be long," En said, running down. He bashed his bat into every part of the walls.

"EN-CHAN!" Atsushi screamed.

"You go senpai! Over the top!" Yumoto cheered.

En smiled, as the first zombie came up to him. It had its arms up high, but En smashed the bat into its head, spewing blood. The blood flew from its nasal passages, straight towards En's face. "Literally over the top!"

It was at the same time, of one the triplets let out a loud sneeze, causing at three of the undead to come out of the school. The one on the middle let out a loud growl, causing one zombie, a student who climbed through the window onto the roof, to fall down.

"Run or attack?!" Io asked, looking at the orange haired man.

"Both." answered Gora, holding his ax up and running from them.

Hashida held his pitchfork in front of himself, getting his teeth; yet, he protected Chiku. He wasn't going to let ass-chewing zombies grab him, tear him to shreds, and eat him in front of his eyes. Getting blood all over Chiku was enough! He looked to his left and saw that one large student had devoured the archery teacher after he shot some arrows into their eyes to blind them. Shit.. this was just like in the _Hunger Games_ , as when there was a game over, one couldn't come back. However, there would be no victor, and if one did come back, they'd be dead as them.

He remembered when Chiku came to him. He told him that his father was bitten and that he had shot himself to keep himself away from his mother. That was over the phone. Hashida dialed his own parents, but he only got the shocking sounds of his mom eating the neighbors and his father shouting at him to please leave the city. They realized now, without their parents, they were homeless. They were in a way, disowned. Or, when their parents would tell them to leave the city, they had to disown their own parents.

There was a loud, deep growl, dripping scarlet saliva from its muscle ridden teeth right in front of Hashida...

"HASHIDA!" Chiku screamed.

The young man gasped, but then he quickly fought back, kicking the zombie away, and ending it by twirling his pitchfork and stabbing between the eyes. Oh shit. That was Uriya Makuwa, the guy with the long, green ponytail. He must've wandered from the library.

Gora had just ended another young man's life.

Io held his sword in front, slicing through two young men's hearts. The blood... it was unstoppable. Yet, they were still running. With sweat and blood mixed together like some fancy drink, they were determined to make it out alive.

With just one swing, slicing up to down from the left shoulder to the right elbow, Io had to end Itsumo Ichiban's life. No.. the poor guy just wanted to be number one in his classes. And the most ironic thing was, he was the number one person Io killed. When Io was in the dojo, he turned around and saw Ichiban walk towards him. The poor young man was crying from under his glasses, which were littered with blood and tilted down to the right, as there was a large red spot on his shirt.

He had fallen down to the floor and was bitten on the stomach by one of the other students.

"I'm okay... I'm okay..." he told Io.

"Itsumo-san, you're not okay." Io firmly told him. "You've been bitten."

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm going to turn into one of them." The boy sniffed, rubbing his nose with his bloodied arm. "All I wanted to be was always number one." as he fell to his knees.

"I know. Since you already know what happens when you're bitten, you don't want your parents to see you like this, right?" he asked.

Itsumo nodded.

"I shall end your life," Io said, as he had unsheathed the sword from its scabbard and held it promptly with his other hand on the side of the blade.

"Before you do, please make sure a part of me makes it out," Itsumo begged as it was one of his final requests.

"I will." Io raised his sword. "I know that you want to be number one in your classes, but you will be the first to see Heaven..."

All there was, as Itsumo was slowly succumbing to the disease, was his blood on the floor.

What Io took was his glasses, as he held them in his hand as he walked through the hallway of the school.

Io still had them, right now, swishing in his pocket, as he sliced through a young man's throat.

"Hurry!" En ordered as he had the Bathhouse door open. He had gotten rid of the first three zombies, but the other two were coming close.

"Hang on, Kinugawa-senpai!" Ryuu started as they ran down the stairs. Yumoto was ahead of them, holding his hands up as he ran towards the house.

"Wait!" Yumoto said, stopping in front of the door. "My brother!"

"They'll be here soon, just get in!" En pleaded, "Please, your brother is very strong."

Yumoto bit his lip, running inside. He had to confide in his senpai. His brother was a really strong man, seeing how many zombies he had slain. Even in school, during those hellish two hours. Gora could take care of himself. As well as Naruko-senpai.

By the time Ryuu and Atsushi were inside, En was about to shut the door when one of the undead stuck its head through, growling and snarling with more of its acidic saliva near En's head.

"NO!" Ryuu rushed forward, breaking himself from Atsushi, who was sitting in front of the lockers, running towards the door.

 _SLAM!_ The door went, as Ryuu married it with the zombie's brain matter. Ryuu slammed it again, as En walked away from it slowly, brows up. Ryuu found himself making a face, trying to look away from it, as he arched his back forward towards the door.

Again, again, and again, until the monster was dead as a bottle. It was horrible, red and black flesh was on the side of the door, as blood was splattered on the wall.

Ryuu felt his breath hitch, feeling his fingernails trail across the wall as he backed away. There was a whole eyeball, its original color now gone and now covered with a milky film, left and it was just sitting there in front of him, looking at him in the eye.

What... the... hell...

Yumoto was looking through the other room, where the actual baths were. He could just feel the anxiety right off Zaou, as he was looking at what he had done.

He had just killed his first zombie. His first zombie out of the many hundreds out there, probably in the city, and probably in the whole country.

Ryuu mustered up, actually remembering about Atsushi's ankle. "Yumoto-kun..?" he called out.

"Y-yes?" Yumoto quivered.

"Do you have ice and some bandages? For Kinugawa-senpai's ankle?" It was due for a bandage change, and they still needed to have it elevated.

Yumoto nodded as Ryuu looked at it further, but then brushed it off. He only hoped Io and Hakone-san would come quick.

The four young men were just three staircases away from the Bathhouse. Chiku and Hashida were following Io and Gora.

That was when something shocked Io from the back. When the left the patio of the school, he didn't notice the burgundy patches of the triplets running with them. Io stopped. "Where the heck are the triplets?!" Io asked, looking behind at Chiku and Hashida. They were near a door, which on the inside was blocked by furniture by the owner.

"Uhm, one of them had an accident," answered Chiku, "I think they're still back at the school."

Io made a face of pure disappointment, "Shit!" he cursed. "That's it! I'm going back to rescue them!"

"No, it's too dangerous to go alone!" Gora told him, holding his ax promptly in his hand.

Then, there was the sound of unison screaming, damn, as it cause Io to whip his head around towards the school. The zombies are probably getting ready to chew on them.

"That's it!" Io stated, stomping his foot. He raced forward, holding his blade out. Hashida firmly chastised him, "Naruko!"

Io didn't pay any damn mind to him. He gritted his teeth, "We leave no man behind!" Io stated, still running up the stairs.

Chiku placed his hands over his mouth, as his knees buckled. Hashida grabbed his shoulders. "C'mon," he urged, whispering into his ear, as warm air settled.

Clear liquid crystal glistened across his forehead, as Io ran up the stairs to the school. "Where are you guys?" he called out as he landed on the patio.

There was the sound of rustling bushes, and Io turned around to see the triplets squatting inside of them. "Guys!" he screeched towards them.

As before he could run up to them, an unknown voice, male and probably deeper than his, warned him, "GET DOWN!"

Before any chance Io could look to where the voice came from, his body told him to get down. Ash from the cobblestone path came onto his face, as Io grunted.

 _SMASSSSSH!_

It was blue, red, and yellow, wrapped in a series of nets and came in the shape of a shooting star. Io looked and saw the deformed face of a brown-haired young man who would've gnawed into his skin on the ground, with blood and other facial organs splattered onto the ground.

"Are you hurt?" asked the same voice, it was a large young man wearing a blue wrestling uniform. Dangling from his hand was a blue and yellow medicine ball, which was dripping blood from past zombie victims while sitting inside of a white volleyball net.

"No, but thank you," Io told him, sitting on his backside with a knee up.

"Are you looking for anyone?"

Io nodded. "A pair of triplets." as he stood up from the ground and brushed himself off.

The large young man's brows went up. "If you wouldn't mind, I'll watch over them."

"Are you sure?" Io asked firmly, as a single of himself told him that he shouldn't trust him.

"Please!" The right triplet ran away from the bushes and clutched the student wrestler's leg.

Io looked, and he could the look on that triplet's face. Io swallowed.

''Okay, but please, where are you going?" Io asked him, "Is there some sort of place people are required to go?"

The young wrestler suggested to Io come closer and whispered. "I heard over the radio, that everyone from this area is required to go the east bridge."

"East bridge?" Io raised a brow. "What is going on there?"

"The military is sending all survivors to Tokyo, where they will be relocated to an island off seas. I'm sure it's still on the internet."

Io nodded. "Okay," he said, as he could see the look on the young triplets' faces, as they had stepped away from the bushes. The middle one had his hands over himself, suggesting he was the one who had the accident out of pure terror. Io couldn't blame him. He was terrified too, especially for his parents, since who knows what could've happened to them while they were in Washington. He could imagine his father running away from the conference room, with one of his fellow politicians already infected, chasing after his father who had no protection with his mouth dripping with blood.

"Take care of them, please... And good luck." he bid them.

The young wrestler nodded. "Likewise, and goodbye."

Io ran off.

The young wrestler looked at the triplets, "C'mon guys, let's go."

And then they ran to the left.

"Damn it," Ryuu cursed, as he was looking through the window at the highest peak of the bathhouse. They were up in one of the bedrooms, looking for either Io or Gora to arrive. Yumoto was looking through as well, as he already had Atsushi taken care of. The blue haired young man was laying on the futon, with his ankle coated with ice and bandages. Ryuu had prepared it, as Yumoto helped get it elevated by tying a small cord around the bandages and tying the other end to one of the beams of the blank ceiling.

Ryuu raced down to the main room, "Yufuin-senpai, do you see any of them?!"

"Yeah! But it's only Hakone-san!" En said as he had his back to the door while holding his bat in front. He was ready to smack any of the undead dicks in, in case if they tried to gnaw on anyone.

"G-Gora!" Back up in the higher room, Yumoto was watching his brother run down the stairs. Quickly, Yumoto ran to the drawer, pulled out one of the white towels, and waved it through the window, suggesting that he was okay and that they should hurry.

"Damn it," Ryuu punched the wall, the same as he did the bathroom stall. "Where the heck is Io?!" Like he fucking said, he wouldn't forgive his sorry ass if he got killed.

Yumoto's eyes widen, as he didn't like the sound of people getting mad. "Just stop!" He pleaded, carefully stepping over Atsushi's belly to the door, as the latter young man widen his eyes. "Yumoto-kun!"

"This yelling is getting us nowhere!" Yumoto cried, as his tears erected from his ducts.

Ryuu looked, and it made his stomach want to churn with guilt. He had only known Yumoto for half an hour, but he already knew that he didn't like to see this kid cry.

"W-Wait! I see Io now!" En shouted as he was looking through the glass. Io had jumped two per stair, trying to keep up with Gora.

Sweet relief, as Ryuu was running to En's side.

"What happened?" Io asked Gora since there was no other sign of Hashida and Chiku.

"They decided to go their own way," Gora answered as they were almost near the Bathhouse entrance. The reason, they, Hashida more like, couldn't stand being near other people, probably because if they find more survivors, then everything could be uneven.

The same thing had happened with Io.

Yumoto found himself weeping tears of joy, flapping the same towel to and fro as he was back at the window.

"I'm home!" Gora found himself muttering as he looked at Yumoto from below, as they slowed down, and then were allowed by En to enter the door.

En found himself slamming the door quickly after Gora and Io had entered. Io placed his back against the wall near the cash register, dropping the sword in order hold his forehead. Gora ran up the stairs to find Yumoto, but the boy was waiting for him at the top, arms halfway open.

"IO!" Ryuu cried, running straight to his friend, holding his arm out for him. Ryuu enveloped himself around Io, as he was taken aback. They fell to the floor, as En couldn't help but feel impressed, sliding down to the corner to sit down.

Io couldn't help but laugh, smiling as he looked at Ryuu in the eye.

"Dude, you had scared me shitless.." Ryuu half told him/half wept, as his hair was laid out on the hard floor.

"I know..." Io muttered, stroking his best friend's back.

They could hear the sounds of muffled crying from the top of the stairs. Yumoto. As well as they could wood being knocked and two humans falling to the floorboards.

"Do you think we should go up and ask if they're okay?" Ryuu asked as he looked in that direction.

The ax was ditched halfway at the stairs, as in the corner, sat Gora holding Yumoto in his lap. Yumoto had his arms wrapped around his brother's strong body, as Gora ruffled his soft, blonde hair.

"I'm alright... It's okay..." Gora said, holding him close. He bit his lip, looking the other way, as one could at least spot two drops of liquid glass in his eyes. He took a deep breath, shaking underneath it.

Io crawled, hoping to capture a single of them, as Ryuu was still sprawled on the floor, rubbing forehead. So much has happened in the past morning, like a very heavy exam one needed to take in order to graduate. But it was over for now.

"Quick!" came Gora's commanding adult voice. "Someone, grab some furniture!" as he had looked down to the bottom floor, still stroking Yumoto's head. "We need to seal off the door!"

En had been stroking his chin, smearing some blood off as he stood up. "Going!" as he raced around the Bathhouse, hoping to find at least a wooden table to barricade the door.

Io stood up as well, "You're gonna need some help with that," he said, offering help as well as picking up his sword from the floor before it got damaged.

Ryuu stroked his bubblegum pink hair, as he was on the floor on his knees. He stood up, dusting himself off. He found himself walking up the stairs, going to check up on Kinugawa-senpai.

Atsushi was on the floor, having a emotional line on his face, looking at the two siblings. Even though they could have different signs, their compatibility could be even stronger than the one he had with his older sister. Oh god... Where could she even be? Atsushi knew she was working at mall, but knowing what little he read from the _Highschool of the Dead_ manga, he knew that the mall wouldn't be the best place to hide, with so many people... they could bound to be infected quick, and they couldn't use the elevators either, or the escalators. Cause a whole ruckus of disease indeed. But, she was smart and had her years of tennis and track, and right now she could be hiding in one of the changing rooms, as Atsushi could imagine her.

"Feeling alright, senpai?" Ryuu asked him.

Atsushi was spooked, "Oh yes.."

"Great.." Ryuu breathed, checking on the ankle by pulling some of the ice trapped in plastic bags up. Some of the purple edges had worn off, and Ryuu could some regular skin color right now. "Hm.. It's getting better. If you can keep it up for a few more hours, your ankle will be back to normal."

Atsushi sighed. "Good.."

About two hours later, the door was barricaded. There were two tables, one nightstand and one for coffee, in front, and there were three small drawers behind it, after Gora authorized En and Io to go down to the basement and get them. En tried to sit on the coffee table, as Io was sitting on the floor Indian style. Gora stood in front the furniture that was placed.

Io bit his lip, as he had placed the glasses he had picked up from Itsumo back into his pocket. "We have to go the east bridge." he said.

"Ah..." En made.

"What's happening over there?"

"The military is sending everyone to Tokyo and then to some island," Io explained.

En stared at the floor. _Military..._

"Sure, my dad must be there," he added looking at him. "He's a Colonel." His father would expect him to be like him, but with En's pure lazy ass, he'd just be working in some office, with nothing but plain walls and the cliche employees drinking by the water gallon trope.

"Wow.." Gora raised a brow.

There was a sprout of laughter, and the sound of Ryuu screaming in pure surprise. Yumoto sent a blast of cold water down Ryuu's spine, which caused the boy's eyes to widen. They decided to take turns taking baths, since there was a lot of blood all over them, and it was two per each turn. The door to the baths was closed, that way the noise could be blocked off and.. that they don't have to see each other. Ryuu was standing up, when Yumoto sneaked up behind and blasted him with him. Ryuu and Yumoto were the youngest, so they got the first turn. Next, would be Atsushi, who would be helped down from the room by Ryuu, after he was dressed. He would be helped be washed by Yumoto, who had a loofah on a stick in his possession. Along with having a turn, their clothes would be washed and be hanging in the main where Gora, En, and Io were.

"If that's how you want to play!" Ryuu retaliated, grabbing his own hose and spraying Yumoto back.

"Too slow!" Yumoto said, dodging but Ryuu got his face.

There was a blabber, and Gora said, "Hey! Keep it down over there!"

Yumoto shook his head, saying through the glass door. "Sorry!"

After Atsushi, then it would be the other three.

"I should probably get Kinugawa-senpai down," said Ryuu as he donned a towel. He walked past the door and up the stairs. "Senpai."

It's the zombie apocalypse and he's in a towel.

After Ryuu carefully untied the cord from Atsushi's ankle and had En help him down, Atsushi was sitting on the ceramic bench of the tub.

"Time to scrub you down, senpai!" Yumoto chirped, squeezing some shampoo onto the loofa.

While Yumoto was scrubbing his back, Gora and Io were in one of the other rooms.

"Here," Gora offered a cleaning rag for Io's sword, as they were on their knees sitting across from each other.

"Thank you," Io gently took it. He rubbed it against the blade, ebbing the endless layers of blood off it. Gora took another rag and cleaned it against his ax.

As the boy cleaned it, he rose it up and saw it shine in the light. That made Io worry. They would probably a week or two before all of the water and electricity went out, probably for good, until someone figured out how to turn it back on.

It was when something caught Io's eye. In the corner, next to the large futon, a ceramic piece sat. It grabbed Io's eyes for at least two seconds until Gora asked if there was something wrong.

"Nothing's wrong," Io answered, licking his lips.

"You're wondering about that, aren't you?" Gora asked him, as he knew he was curious about it. He looked at it, turning his back.

"Y-Yes." Even if there were fighting side to side, killing the undead in the streets and at the school, Io was scared to look at this man in the eye. Even if he brought him here and offered something to clean his sword.

"You don't have to be scared of me," Gora told him, smoothly, not menacing. He had a point, he held Yumoto-kun in his arms like a newborn child. "You can call me by my first name," he told him.

"Are you sure?" Io asked him.

The orange haired man nodded.

"Thank you.. Gora-san..." Io muttered at the last part.

"If you're wondering, that urn holds the ashes of my mother."

Io's eyes widened, "I'm so sorry.."

Gora titled his head. "Why should you be? That's all in the past." All that mattered was her remains by his side.

"I guess you're right then.." Io said. "But..."

"Hm?"

"What happened?" Io asked, hoping to not get a smack in the face.

"She died in a fire," Gora said.

* * *

"There's nothing here, Officer." said a man in a blue and black uniform. They, about five, were inside of the school.

"Damn," said another, looking around. "These kids must've had it rough."

A man with a black hair and lightly tanned skin couldn't help but worry.

"What's the matter, Zaou?" as one of the officers.

"My son, Ryuu," answered Officer Zaou. "He goes here."


	7. Eyes Out And Enter

"I see." said Officer Chiba, looking at him. He was at least a decade and a half younger than him, with his smooth skin, dark hair and light eyes.

"Your wife and daughter, they're back home aren't they?" Officer Zaou asked.

"My wife said they're with her parents and brother." the younger officer told him, as the rest of the team scanned the area.

"There's nothing here," said Officer Aishi, as she informed her teammates, "Let's check upstairs."

The other officers nodded, going up the stairs, where a large carpet was, and found themselves on the second floor. Nothing special here. It was the same as below, blood stains and bodies.

That was until Officer Zaou saw a pile of bodies near a door. Many of them looked like they were decapitated, judging how some large lumps of eyeballs and gray cheeks were on the ground. A surge of anxiety surfed throughout Officer Zaou's body, as his mouth went down, and eyebrows went sky high like stocks. He was terrified. Terrified at seeing the sight of his own boy being one of those bodies.

"Let us check here," said the fourth officer, Officer Masuta, as he opened the door to the bathroom.

Officer Zaou looked at the bodies that were near the door, as the other officers had slowly entered through the door. None of the bodies were that of his son.

"Someone must have left recently," noted Officer Masuta, taking note of the paper dispenser that had some paper torn out of it. Officer Zaou looked into one of the stalls, looking both ways with his gun pointed. That way, if one of the undead come out and tried to gouge his eyeballs out, he'd be the one doing it with just two bullets. However, something caught his eye.

There was a lone strand of pink hair on the floor, just near the toilet. Officer Zaou looked at it further, picking it up from the ground. "Ryuu's hair." It was right, ever since Ryuu was young, he was notorious for leaving pieces of his hair around the house, at the table in restaurants, and all over his clothes. His brother once joked that he was growing bald, which made their dad tear out one of his eyelashes on purpose.

"What's the matter, Zaou?" asked the last officer, probably even younger than Chiba, Officer Takahashi.

"I can't say." Officer Zaou stated.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow, that felt good, really good," said Atsushi as he laid back down on the futon. Yumoto managed to carefully wash his body. En took a bath too, and he was busy hanging Atsushi's and his own clothes on the clothesline.

All there was left was Io and Gora. They needed baths too, after what they've gone through.

Ryuu smirked, sitting on the crates that were near the futon.

En said, "Right dude, feel like a whole ton was taken right off me." as he came up. "How is your ankle feeling?"

"Ryuu said it should be okay in a couple of hours," Atsushi said, looking at Ryuu. "Right, Ryuu?"

"You bet!" Ryuu said.

Yumoto came up. "Here," he said, holding a pair of binoculars to the nearest young man in the room, either to En or Ryuu. "you can keep on eye on things outside while I go and dry the clothes."

En looked at Ryuu. "Ryuu?" he said, wondering if he wanted to use the binoculars to see there was anything -or anyone- outside. Ryuu nodded.

"Sure," he nodded, going up to Yumoto and kindly taking the binoculars from him.

"Thank you, Yumoto-kun," Ryuu told him.

Yumoto smiled, letting his brightness settle into the room. Goddamn, even though it's the end of the world, nations probably bombing themselves up, certain college kids hanging themselves, knowing they'll never get to see the light of day of getting their degrees they've always dreamed about in their entire lives, and people getting bitten and killed in traffic, this kid was still very positive, Ryuu thought. Was it that Yumoto was glad that he was back in his home? Or that he had a very, very, very strong brother to protect him? Probably both, as Ryuu walked up to the window with the binoculars in his hands. He could only imagine what would be happening in his own home right now, with his mom and grandma.

No, not the grandma who was a healer was from his mom's side, his other, from his father's side, was sort of the same, only more superstitious and... just that.

Grandma Zaou would be kneeling at the little shrine she kept in their home, hoping God would remove this horrible disease from them, but it was very unlikely that this will end very soon.

Ryuu bit his lip, seeing through the binoculars over his eyes. "I don't see anything... other than one or two of them outside. True. One who wore a stained blue shirt and jeans wandered around near the light poles, and there was one who wore a red shirt, munching on what looked like to be his girlfriend in a pink shirt.

Back downstairs, as Yumoto was drying the clothes as best he could over a small heater, Gora and Io were behind the lockers, getting ready to take a bath.

"You can go in before I do," said Gora to Io, as they were back to back with each other. Io had the corners of his eyes peered to him, as he was about to undo his pants and dirtied school shirt. It was out of, perhaps, Gora being courteous and giving the younger man a ten-second head start or... something relating to the fact Gora was a larger man and... Io didn't want to think about it.

"Thank you..." Io said. After that was done, Io walked into the bathing room part of the bathhouse, opening and closing the door before and after him.

Yumoto had looked at them for just a brief second, and then he went back to trying to dry the clothes.

"Yumoto," Gora voiced behind him.

"Yes, An-chan?" Yumoto asked him. Holy moly. Like Yumoto, dressed in a towel, Gora was the same, whereas Yumoto appeared to be a thin, small teenage boy, Gora was a physically fit man. The last time Yumoto ever saw Gora in a towel, was when they were very young. Yumoto could still remember, Gora was in middle school and one day they took a picture of themselves together in the baths. To him, it was unclear of who took the picture, but Yumoto could swear it was someone, or something, with purple and black hair or something.

"Here," Gora said, holding the neatly folded clothing, even though drenched in endless types of blood, in his hands. "Clean them, and dry them, okay?"

Yumoto nodded, holding the clothes in his hands now. As he looked at the clothes he was unfolding and getting ready to scrub clean, Yumoto smiled, as Gora walked away, going into the bathing room to join Io.

Io was on one side of the showers, soaking his hair with the hose, which was used by Ryuu to combat Yumoto in their little water war. Taking another deep breath, letting the water go to his back, letting it rub away all of the past day stenches, Io looked below and saw that the blood was going down into the drain that was between the actual bathtub and showers. Damn.

"Is there something the matter?" Gora asked. Something the matter, Io thought, many things were the matter now, given that there are hundreds of undead people all over the city.

"Can you believe it?" Io said, as Gora sitting on the other side of the wall away from Io.

"Believe what?" Gora asked.

"Us, together, along with Yufuin-san, were able to shed so much blood in one day, and it is all over the floors now."

"Very intellectual, Naruko-kun, but that doesn't matter anymore, what's happened today."

"The economy has gone down now because of the sudden outbreak," Io said.

"There will now be many job losers; I doubt there will be many reentrants sometime soon," Gora said.

"That's absolutely correct," Io said. The subject was soon dropped, and the two men continued washing themselves down.

Io looked down, at the tile floors, suddenly gripping his forearms and he slowly grimaced. Dirty, dirty crap. After everything he's said to people, criticized, rejected, it's all come back to bite him in the ass by drenching him in blood. He thought back to when he was fighting that large zombie, who might be rotting with flies by now, he knew that it didn't want to be put out of its misery. Io didn't want to put it out of its misery, but going back it, he was dead screwed if he didn't have anything to combat it, like that computer mouse and wire. That zombie was the real winner! That student didn't know that all of this crap was going to happen! No one did! By like Gora said, that didn't matter anymore; he could just forget about it and go forward with the cruddy zombie video game that was now his life.

Yeah, his katana was clean now, and he should be too. He should go back and check up with Ryuu, but what else would happen?

As if Gora read his mind, he spoke, "If what you said is true, about the East bridge, then we should head out very soon."

"You sure?" Io asked.

"There won't be enough food to last us a whole week, and I don't think Yumoto would feel happy sharing his food." Gora lightly joked, trying to bring some light to the current scene.

Io couldn't help but break out a small smile.

The five officers were leaving the school. Officer Masuta was looking both ways at what had happened, his black hair swishing in the air.

There was a snarl, and quickly the five officers held their guns in front, pointing in the direction of the noise. How just many kids go to this damn school?! It wasn't a student, it was a teacher in a black suit, who had his left arm bitten.

"Fire!" Officer Zaou ordered. All with their teeth gritted, the officers quickly fired, sending five shots towards the undead teacher. Zaou's bullet went into the heart, Chiba's and Aishi's went into the shoulders, Masuta's went into the stomach, and lastly, Takahashi's went straight into the head. The zombie fell right down, falling back with its knees pointing to the sky.

Yumoto was walking up the stairs holding some fresh clothes he managed to grab out of the nearest closet. When he walked through the door, he quickly asked, "Hey, what's the matter, Ryuu-kun?" Ryuu was leaning over the window railing, with his waist over the metal.

"I thought I heard something outside." Ryuu said.

En raised a brow, going next to Ryuu to see what. Yumoto dumped the clothes over Atsushi and stood by them.

"Hey!" Atsushi reprimanded at him.

"What's going on?" Yumoto asked, keeping his hands over the metal trimmings.

"I don't know, but keep it down!" Ryuu thwarted. "We can't let them hear us."

"Let's go now!" Officer Zaou stated.

The five officers ran down the steps, with Takahashi at the way back. The poor lad was stumbling down the stairs, worse than he tried to climb them up.

"Ooops, sorry, Atsushi-senpai. Here's some clean clothes if you all want." Yumoto offered, holding them up. There were two white shirts, one XL and one regular large, a black tank top, a pair of green gym pants, a black baggy, and a pair of red shorts.

"Thanks," En said, taking the black tank top and green gym pants.

"I can take one of the white shirts and shorts." Atsushi offered. Ryuu was left with the remaining two and once he donned on those, he looked out again. Nothing yet.

\- - - - - - - - - - -

Io and Gora were talking, Io holding a towel over his neck, as Gora tried to dry himself with another towel.

"We should check up on everyone else, Gora-san." Io said.

Gora nodded, as they proceeded to go up the stairs.

"Hello," Io greeted, walking up to the room where everyone else was.

"What's going on? Zaou-san?" Gora asked, looking at Ryuu.

"Oh god... oh god!" Ryuu hyperventilated, looking at what was unknown to the other young men in the room. "Everyone, there's people right outside!"

"What?" Gora demanded, "Allow me to look!" he set himself against Ryuu and looked. "It's real."

"What's real?" En asked.

"People! Actual people outside!" Gora exclaimed, slamming his fist down at the railing.

"Wait a minute..." Ryuu muttered, his eyes so fixated at the current scene that was happening. His eyes widen, as if internally screaming, holy crap!

"Zaou-san, what are you doing?" Gora demanded, as Ryuu had placed his hands and feet on the metal piece, trying to jump over the small roof that served as sort of a balcony. Gora knew it, it was where either he or Yumoto would be on top if they had to clean up the windows after a bad storm.

"You're risking us being eaten by those things!" Gora reprimanded him, he had no time for this! If he just messes up, makes all those zombies come from them, Gora was very much going to give such a wood-chopping beam about it.

"My dad is out there!" Ryuu told him, crouching on the small piece of roof.

"Your what?" Io exclaimed, gobsmacked. What the hell could his dad be doing out there? The green haired boy held his hands on his hips, as he had the katana in his left hand. The boy raced for the window, placing his hand behind Gora's back.

"Hey!" Ryuu called out, raising his hand up in the air. He tried to get their attention. If he couldn't they were just as good as food for the undead.

Sweat ran down the eldest officer's head, as they were still running down the stairs. He didn't find Ryuu in that school. Where could he be? Could've Ryuu jus-

"Heyyyy!" There was a shout, and caught the man's ears. Officer Zaou looked to the side of neighborhood and saw..

Ryuu.

There he was, standing somehow on a roof, not donning his school clothes. What? How did he manage to take off his school clothes and put those on?

Ryuu stood there, waving his arms out like a hitchhiker just on the side of an American highway. He was looking straight at them, wanting them to stop and meet him there.

Gora's eyes widened, deep red gems dilated. He realized he had to let them in! Quickly, he turned to En. "Quick, Yufuin-san, go down stairs and get all of that furniture away from the door, please. We have more people coming in. Run!"

En quickly ran down, as Yumoto began to whimper.

"Yumoto." Gora looked at him. "There's no need for that. It's going to be alright. Understood?"

Yumoto nodded.

En ran down to the lobby, picking up his baseball bat from the corner, in case if those people had trouble and needed help fighting off more the undead. Damn it, he was gonna get more blood on himself, just after he had showered. Damn it! En kicked the tables away with his right foot, as Io came down to help him.

"Watch your fingers, dude!" En warned, pushing the drawer away.

"Ryuu!" Officer Zaou screeched. The officers had stopped in front of the bathhouse. It was just then, when the youngest officer had screamed like a chubby teenager in a violent anime when he saw the two zombies, the one with the red shirt had looked up at them, along with its now undead companion.

"Yufuin-senpai, open the door!" Ryuu told to En.

"Um, doing that!" En sent back at him, opening the door just a crack. Gora came over to them, helping them open the door. "Get in here!" Gora ordered. The five officers obeyed, and with Takahashi at the end like a struggling racer in a racing game, the door closed.

Officer Masuta found himself helping the other young men block the door, the other officers, Aishi and Chiba were sitting on the floor, trying to catch their breath. As on the other hand, Officer Takahashi found himself hiding behind the lockers, completely shaking underneath his own hairs. The lad was clearly banging on the wood, biting his fingers.

"Th-thank you," Officer Aishi stated, as the four men walked away from the door. "The people who let us in."

Gora was the only who responded, as did Io, who was next to him. They nodded.

The only officer who was left was...

"DAD!" Ryuu screeched, pink hairs raising up and he jumped up, and hoping to meet his father in his arms.

"Ryuu!" Officer Zaou exclaimed, opening his arms up like a tree in the summer. Ryuu wrapped his arms around his father's body, crying in tears of joy, as his father placed his chin on his son's hair.

"That's Officer Zaou's son?" Masuta questioned, raising a brow at it. "Dude." and referring to how Officer Zaou and his son looked very different by their hair color and skin tone.

Both the officer and his son looked at the man with dagger spitting eyes.

Masuta raised his hands up, "S-Sorry!"

"Ryuu..." Officer Zaou muttered. "Where have you been?"

"I... I... left the school dad, but I was also very scared that I was going to die!" Ryuu told him, as liquid glass erected in his eyes. Ryuu burrowed his face into his dad's chest, and began sobbing.

It was about thirty minutes later, and Masuta and Chiba helped place the same furniture in front of the door.

"Like this?" Masuta asked, as he had placed the same coffee table that was in front of everything else again.

En nodded. "Yes."

"Good..." he whispered, placing his back against it. From the corner of his eye, was a small jar of juice that hung from En's hand. "Here."

Masuta said, "Thanks," as he kindly took it from the younger man's hand.

Io was walking up back to the room, placing the katana on the wall. Io made a gasp when Atsushi asked him, "What happened down there?"

"Just some police officers, and Ryuu found his father downstairs." Io said, very monotonous but smiled at the final five words.

That was when Yumoto gaped with happiness. "Does that mean we're saved?"

"Gray. Though we have found some people to protect us, there's a chance that we're far from saved." Io said.

Yumoto pouted.

"Look at this way, Yumoto-kun, there's still more people alive out there. So there's nothing to really worry about."

"At least!" Yumoto chirped.

Gora was offering a juice glass to Officer Takahashi, when the poor young man's eyes popped wide open. Gora was still shirtless and barefoot. The poor young man shrieked, as blood comically spurt out of his nostrils as something in his mind rang, 'Ah Yeah!' Takahashi heard bells ring, as he could hallucinate sparkles radiate form every corner of Gora's body. Gora was an eyeful to this poor rookie, who was fresh as a daisy to this job.

Gora choked back on his words. The older man blushed, as the officer with brown hair and teal eyes grew just as white as an arctic wolf.

"Jeez, you don't have to stare!" Gora covered his chest with his arms, as he stood up.

Nothing but laughter was brewed up in the bathhouse. And that was one of the good things that came out from all of this.


	8. Rest and No Relaxation

There was nothing more other the sounds of soft snoring in the main lobby of the bathhouse; young Takahashi, being the youngest, went out like a flame, coated in a light pastel blue sheet and makeshift pillow with an old shirt stuffed with beige foam. He spread out like a dog on an American man's lawn in the summer sun. The boy's nose was also plugged up, after having an eyeful of Gora.

Io licked his lips, now donning a plain white shirt and yellow flannel pants. He sat on a stool, which Yumoto brought up, so he could look at the outside properly. En and Ryuu were having a mere small talk next to Atsushi; the said boy was looking at a magazine, an anime one, and hardened his lips at the sight of the _One Punch Man_ ad in it. Looking at the yellow-clad hero, Saitama, Atsushi grew envious. He knew he could never be just as strong as the others, he was just another skinny teen, who also looked kind of dumb with his ankle tied to the ceiling, wow. If Saitama was here, he'd punch the zombies all the way to an oblivion, but that was only a vision for Atsushi, who sighed through his nose.

Yumoto, on the other hand, was looking through the drawers, now wearing a red shirt with the Kurotama sign on it and some blue shorts. The blonde searched through underneath the junk, such as spindle tops and wooden spools, where there were papers. Yumoto eyed it closer and saw that they weren't just papers, but had large sets of musical staffs on them. Yumoto looked at the right corner in search for its composer, but read 'Alouette' and no sign of its writer; that boggled Yumoto's mind, though he didn't like thinking at all.

Violin. That was what caught Yumoto's eye on the other corner of the paper. How could sheet music land here? Unless the past tenants left these behind. Impossible, Yumoto remembered this drawer being pulled into the bathhouse by his-No! He didn't know anyone that played the violin either, so how could the sheet music get here?

Not knowing the answer, Yumoto placed it back into the drawer and closed it shut. He sighed.

\- - - - - - - - - -

"What's going to be done about this?" asked Officer Masuta, sitting at the kitchen table with his fellow officers and Gora.

"I heard from one of the boys, that at the East Bridge, the military is sending people to Tokyo, and off somewhere else," said Gora. He donned on now a red Kurotama jacket and pants.

"Tokyo?" Officer Aishi echoed.

Gora nodded. "Yes, it could be the only way out of here."

"If that's the case, then we might as well collect our family members then," stated Officer Masuta. "Any family?"

"My father died when I was little, so it's just myself, my mother, and an older half-brother from my father's previous marriage." stated Officer Aishi.

"I already found Ryuu, but there's my wife, my mom, my brother and his family too, and..." Officer Zaou bit his lip. Gora knew _him_. "My other son who works at Danran Beach." And to think after all of these years, Gora's brother still looked like someone else he knew.

Officer Chiba raised a brow. "My family are probably leaving the city right as we speak, so that might not be a huge problem for me after all. Masuta?"

"Mine aren't in the neighborhood, you see my older sister works as a rancher and she's in Texas taking care of animals; my other sister is a drum major, so she's in Cincinnati working in the band; my parents are in Monte Carlo working as-" It was never known what they worked as, as Masuta was interrupted.

"Okay, we get it!" piped up Aishi, blocking her ears.

Officer Chiba snorted. "If we were in an anime, his father would be the owner of a cruise ship; like one of them over in Europe."

"One of my great uncles were and my cousin played the cell-" Masuta was interrupted, this time by Gora.

"There's no need for that." he deadpanned.

"I guess the only person's family members are left are Takahashi's," stated Officer Zaou, turning to the door as he could sense that he was still asleep in the lobby. Gora looked the same as he. Inside, he could still feel the embarrassment that occurred just twenty minutes ago. Takahashi had the gall to look at Gora that way and get a nosebleed. It was normal for people, those coming into the bathhouse and out, to look at him that way, even with his shirt on, but a nosebleed? No, so much at all! That was it.

"The question is, when do we leave for the East Bridge?" questioned Chiba.

"We'd have to collect our family members first too, though. We can start with the families that live close by to us." Aishi suggested.

"My brother's apartment building." Officer Zaou said, "Though it may not be near my wife and mom, it'll bring my brother joy that I'm still alive."

"Then, once you collect your brother and wife and mom, we can go for my family members too," Aishi added, standing up slightly from the table.

"There would be Takahashi's next if he has any," Masuta stated.

"And last, would be Danran Beach, where my son Yoshi could be." Officer Zaou said.

"That settles it." Gora began to finish off. "We should probably leave first thing in the morning, I could be wrong but..." Gora looked down. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Officer Chiba. "Don't sweat it, what matters is that we try to somehow survive this thing." he flashed a smirk. That made Gora's heart radiate with hope.

\- - - - - - - - - -

"Here," Gora offered a large beige bag in Yumoto's arms. There were standing outside of the room, where En grabbed Ryuu's shoulders and Ryuu internally screamed.

"What's this?" Yumoto asked.

"I need you to pack up everything we might need, toilet paper, clothes, toothpaste, and the urn that's in my room too," Gora told him, basically calmly.

Yumoto nodded. "Um, sure... but why?"

Gora bit his lip. "Because.. once we leave, we may never come back."

"What?" Yumoto told him, shocked.

"Yumoto, I know that this place is your home and you would never want to leave here, but, what would happen if the zombies broke down that door and killed us all? We have to leave Yumoto, I know, I don't want to either, but if we want to survive, we have to leave for good." Gora said.

"Oh..." Yumoto muttered, looking down.

"Hey... it's for the best, but who knows, we'll find a new home, one that's just like this." Gora offered a smile.

"Okay!" Yumoto smiled back and walked back into the room.

Gora sighed, looking Yumoto as he ran into the room to start packing.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

"...There's my roommate, but he is a short tempered bisexual, and sometimes we don't seem to get along." Officer Takahashi stated, sitting up as Officer Aishi was kneeling in front of him. Officer Chiba on the other hand, was looking at the door, through the thick beige screen, hands on his hips, as on the other, other, hand Officer Masuta walked up the stairs as to where the boys were, and knocked on the side wood.

"May I enter?" he asked. En and Ryuu shrugged, meaning as if they were okay with it.

Masuta took it and walked to the side of Io, pulling a strand of his dark hair behind his right ear.

Io felt him. "Yes? Can I help you?" as he was still looking through the binoculars.

"Kid, do you see anything?" he asked.

"First of all, please don't call me kid, officer," Io said. "Nothing, yet." he looked at the officer. "How old are you?"

Officer Masuta looked wide-eyed, taking a step back, "Why do you care?" Masuta looked almost twenty-seven or twenty-eight.

Io shrugged. Small talk. That was what Io hated. Not that he was a complete introvert, he rather just preferred talking to his fellow members in the stock market or rather his friends. Not officers like Masuta. Whenever small talk happened, that was one question Io would always muster up, how old was someone, which people like Masuta really didn't like a lot.

"I dunno, why not?" Io asked.

Officer Masuta looked at the side of Io and saw the katana that stood next to him. It seemed Io never seemed to take in full consideration of what the katana looked like in its scabbard. Yellow, with red markings of dragons on them. He'd tell Io to look at his sword, but he knew the kid would definitely mind it.

"Do you mind if I looked through?" Officer Masuta asked, putting a hand on Io's back.

Io tensed, feeling each hair on his back stand on its end. "For what?"

"To look for zombies just like you." he said, at a moderate volume.

"Fine..." Io muttered, putting the binoculars to his chest.

Io sat there with his arms folded, as Masuta placed them over his eyes, trying to look out through the right side, down the neighborhood. The man didn't see anything until he realized there were more of the undead coming up the stairs. "Damn it," he muttered, taking the binoculars down.

"What?" Io asked brows raised up at the man.

"Kid, have you failed to notice what's coming up from the bottom of the stairs? Because there are a few of them coming up!"

Io's eyebrows went up. "What?"

Officer Masuta ran down the stairs, as Yumoto was in the midst of putting extra toilet paper into the duffel bag. Yumoto made a 'huh' sound, completely clueless.

Io stood up from the stool, grabbed the katana as he began to stroll down the stairs.

"Dude, what's going on?" En asked, looking at Io.

Io bit his lip, trying to muster up something. "Here, Yufuin-senpai, try to look out there for us." he tossed the binoculars at the upperclassman, in which En caught them in his hands and chest as Io rode down the stairs.

"Everyone, get back!" Officer Masuta demanded, running into the lobby of the Bathhouse.

"Hm?" Officer Chiba hummed, eyebrow up.

"There's full wave of them coming by, we need to get to back!"

There were a series of heavy snarls coming from the other side, which made Gora turn his both ways. "Nobody make a sound," he ordered. At that instant, it grew quietly like still water. Officer Takahashi took it as a sign to crawl quietly behind the lockers, hoping to shield himself away from them. Masuta and Chiba quietly made their hands to their guns, as Io was next to Masuta ready to draw out his katana. Aishi rode to the other side of the room for the same reason as Takahashi.

"Ah pain in the ass," En grumbled, causing Atsushi's brow to raise up.

"Wh-what's happening out there?" Yumoto asked.

"We should just stay up here," En noted.

Dozens of walkers were strolling down the streets, some large and small, young and old, male and female.

Officer Chiba's eyes were the size of moons, seeing their shadows stroll by through the beige screen.

Officer Zaou was the last person to enter but was quiet like the rest of them. It was silent for about two seconds, until one shadow stopped in front, right behind the table that was placed in front of the door. The shadow turned its head, looking right through the screen. Takahashi bit his lip; Masuta licked his lips; Chiba had his gun raised at it, just in case. However, the shadow moved its head away and proceeded on its way to who knows where.

There was a silent sigh of relief throughout the room, but the horde had not left fully. Gora pulled his ax in front, ready just as Chiba. The horde was fully gone now.

Everyone sighed for real, some of them withdrawing their fighting tools. "I better go check on Yumoto..." Gora muttered, walking to the stairs to the room. Yumoto was leaving the room, bag halfway stuffed in his hand.

"Oh Yumoto... what did you place into the bag?" Gora asked.

"Just toilet paper and some clothes." he answered.

Gora sighed. "Okay, just try to look for some food, okay?"

"Okay!" Yumoto chirped. Gora smiled, watching the boy go down the stairs.

Yumoto was at the bottom of the stairs when he saw Officer Takahashi by the lockers. He had his arms under his knees, with the piece of paper still up his nose.

"Hey, um, really young officer...?" Yumoto asked him.

Officer Takahashi double took, looking at Yumoto. "What?"

"Is your nose okay?" he asked.

"Yes!" the young man snapped at him.

"Okay... I was only trying to ask.." Yumoto waltzed to find the kitchen.

Io placed his katana on top of where Takahashi was sitting. He sighed. "Oh my god..." he muttered.

"Something wrong?" Officer Masuta asked him, hand on his hip.

"My parents aren't in the neighborhood either, they're in... Washington D.C..."

Masuta's brows went up. "What could they be doing up there?"

"I dunno, I exactly... my father is a politician and for all I know, it could be overrun by now." Io said, sitting on the floor.

"Listen, if your dad was a politician, wouldn't he have someone protecting him and your mom?"

"I guess."

\- - - - - - - -

The United States Flag was still blowing in the air, clean, as the sky was still bright as day. However...

There was one woman screaming, her leg and neck being devoured into by at least two out of state tourists, as her red hair and was spilled on the ground with her blood. A blue sedan tried to burst through the crowd, mixed with both civilians and the undead, but it quickly gained two bullet holes to the tires, causing it stop abruptly. There was the sound of a man wearing a green shirt and khaki shorts being bitten on the shoulder blade by an African-American donning a dark blue jacket and red flannel pants. Columbia Heights was under attack, and it was... located in Washington D.C.

There was a slam on a desk, and a man wearing a dark suit was clearly venting at the young woman with short brown hair. "You mean to say all of the airports have been shut down?"

"Just in here in this state sir, you'd have to drive to another state to get where you're going, but it's far too dangerous to go out!" she warned him.

There was a large screen television at the top of the banister which stairs led up to the second story of the hotel. It clearly showed all of the areas of the world that had been affected by the disease. So far, it had covered seventy five percent of North America, along with a third of Africa, fifty percent of Europe, sixty percent of Asia, thirty percent of South America and twenty percent of Australia. The ones not affected was only Alaska, Greenland, the Yucatan Peninsula, both parts of the Baja California in Mexico, and Madagascar.

Politician Naruko Sachio was looking at the map on the TV, and was shocked as the red part that showed where the disease hit covered near where Binan City was.

"What's the matter, dear?" said his wife, Mrs. Naruko, as she had been sitting on the couch. A lady, who was sitting on the couch by her was crying, practicing prayers of the Virgin Mary in Spanish.

"Binan City..." He looked at his wife. "Io."

\- - - - - - -

Where there were the undead out on the streets, were also people, more specifically, those who donned on white.

Three sets of footsteps were crunching against the leaves of the woods, in a half-walking, half-frantic pace. They paced over branches, rocks, and the occasional creature. There was heavy panting, as the pace began to pick up a little more, as smudges of light pink filled the scene.

Something snarled, but, an arrow with a golden feather entered its right eye, causing it to die.

Kustasu Kinshiro, along Arima Ibushi, and Gero Akoya were standing back to back of each of other, keeping an eye out for the undead. And so far, President of the Student Council Kinshiro knocked down another with the help of his trusted crossbow, and with the help of Vice President Ibushi's Bo staff.

Akoya bore nothing his name, save for a poncho that was dripped in guts of the undead for protection against them.

"President!" Ibushi exclaimed, taking note of the walker that was coming towards him. He quickly knocked its knees down, sending it to the other side and Ibushi ran forward chucked the end of the staff into its head.

"Thank you, Arima." he told him. "Now let's keep on going!" he demanded, pointing to the horizon.


	9. It's Time to Go

By now, all of the clothes that were drenched in blood worn by the first six were cleaned up and dried. Yumoto had taken up the liberty of folding them up and placing them into the duffel bag. He had found a few cans and maybe a few bags of food too. One example was a bag of rice his brother used to make his onigiris, which he used to eat for lunch at school every day for as long as he could remember. If he knew today would be the last he would get to eat them, he would've brought a whole bunch of his own, and sadly, he didn't even get to have any. He dropped his bento box at school when Gora came to pick him up from there. A pity, as Yumoto sighed.

En was looking through the window, and it appeared at least a few of the undead were still there. He took a close look at their 'activities'. Two were just wandering like silly, like in the violent video games he used to play as a fourteen-year-old. One had just reanimated as if someone might have been caught in the midst of it all. Three were clearly eating something, which En could think it was another person, or maybe an animal, he couldn't tell. En shrugged.

Atsushi was looking at En doing his thing. The boy got onto his side and closed his eyes. He hoped for some shut eye, which would be some of the things they would have rarely, as well as a decent meal, and a proper bath like the one they had now.

 _There she was, trying to get down to the second floor while sliding down the escalators. There were about fifty of them, crawling all over the main plaza that was located near the food court. She had only a leg from one of the mannequins that displayed the clothes in the windows as a weapon. She was on her feet, now trying to run through the hall. Two followed her down, as a few were surrounding her. She tried to fend them off, but it was futile as she could barely hit them. She having a panic attack, as she holding onto her chest and loudly heaving. She screamed for help, but it was futile as well. Suddenly, one of them donning on a blue mini-skirt, white cardigan and rotting black hair latched its now dead hands on her shoulder and bit her neck._

 _The young lady screamed, her dark blue hair going frizzy as she screamed up into the mandala that was the mall's ceiling. Another bit into her her arm, as she screamed even louder but her screams fell on deaf ears. She was last seen falling to the ground, as a whole swarm of the undead came for her and began to tear her apart like a group of ants to a small piece of candy._

Atsushi quickly straightened up, even though his ankle was still tied to the ceiling beam.

"Atsushi?" En asked, clearly worried about his friend as he snapped his neck towards him. "What happened?" he asked him.

"My sister." He said.

"What? Dude, where is she? Hasn't she sent you a message by now?" En asked him.

"I left my phone in my bag back at school..." Atsushi facepalmed, back going back to the floor.

"Darn it." En stomped his foot for him.

"What's the matter?" Atsushi asked his friend, who looked he was going through the same thing.

"Now I remember, I left my phone back in my bag at the nurse's office too. Damn it. I could've called my dad and tell him where I was at and he would come for us... No!" En threw the binoculars to the ground as he placed his hands on his forehead.

"Man!" En screeched into the ceiling until Atsushi told him to calm himself down before anyone of the undead outside could hear them.

\- - - - - - - - -

There was space for one last thing as Yumoto stood up from the duffel bag he almost finished packing up for the long journey to the East Bridge. There would be a lot of traffic, as well as people trying to get through in order to save their own lives, as well as... the zombies. Yumoto bit his lip, rubbing his arms going for the room where Gora sharpened his ax in.

There is it was, sitting in the corner of the room. The urn that Yumoto had seen very rarely in his whole life.

Yumoto walked closer to it, biting his lips. He picked it up and held it tightly in his arms. He walked bag to where the bag was, and gently placed it inside of it. He carefully zipped up the bag, licking his lips. He knew there would be something very valuable about this urn, he just knew it. He stood up and walked to find his brother and tell him that he was finished.

\- - - - - - - - -

Takahashi was still sitting on the floor with his back against the lockers. He was playing on a harmonica, which he oddly had in his police duty belt. He was singing, very off, 'In The Ghetto', which he bought off a show he would watch if he was ever in a bad mood. If only he had his sleeping bag, things would feel much nicer now.

Chiba was tapping his fingers against the wooden part of the register with his lips pursed together.

That was when Chiba had gotten a bit irritated, "Takahashi," he turned to him, "Can you just stop for a bit?"

"I'm just trying to bring some music into the scene," Takahashi said to him and continued playing.

"You're only trying to bring more of them here!" Chiba griped, going towards him. He would've tried to take his harmonica, but Officer Zaou stopped him.

"That's enough arguing, you two." the eldest officer stated, standing between them.

Officer Chiba groaned. "Damn it, what are supposed to do here then? Do we just wait until morning or something? You ask me, what if those zombies broke into the cars while we were here?"

Takahashi was playing his harmonica, as Officer Zaou rubbed his head. "Okay... I suppose, some of us can go and check on the cars to make sure it's safe, while some of us stay here. Any volunteers?" He called out into the room. It had caught Io's, Masuta's, Aishi's and even En's attention since he had the sudden urge to get up for a bit.

"I'll go," Masuta said, raising his hand up.

"I can go too," Io suggested, holding his katana in his hand.

"Io!" En cried. "Dude, you're walking to your death!"

"I have an officer here with me, besides I already sliced about half the undead while we were in school, Yufuin-senpai!"

"If the kid says so, why not?" Masuta defended him. His black spiky hair bounced up and down as he said so. "I mean, a crowd has already gone by, there's bound to be less than ten right?"

"Alright," Officer Zaou announced for everyone to be quiet. "That's enough, Naruko and Officer Masuta will go down and see if the cars have not been tampered with, that's final."

"Wh-what?" Ryuu jaw dropped. His dad can't be serious! Io going down with some guy they barely met to check some cop cars?

"It'll be okay, Ryuu," Io told him, putting a hand on his knee. "If the cars are okay, then we'll be able to escape as free people." the green haired boy smiled.

Ryuu pouted. "You better be right!"

After putting on some boots which were stored in the bathhouse by Yumoto and some thick covering to protect his bare arms his calves against bites from any crawlers, Io, and the officer were walking down the stairs that lead to the car.

"If anything bad happens, I can use my radio to call for help," Masuta stated to Io, as they were walking down the stairs.

Io nodded.

Back up on the top floor, En was looking out for them through the binoculars. "Okay, they went down the first staircase." as Officers Zaou, Chiba, and Aishi, along with Gora and Ryuu were standing behind him. "How far are the cars anyway?" En said.

"It took us like seven staircases to get to about here," Chiba stated, putting one hand on his hip. "Like about less than fifteen minutes to get around here, I guess."

"Well, we can only hope they can get down there with ease," En stated, taking his eyes off the binoculars.

Io was on the left side of Masuta, as he looked at the signs that were on the buildings. There was a crunch of rotten leaves, and Io brought out his sword. Another one of them walking down the aisle, donning nothing but a robe and rotting pajama pants.

Io simply sliced its head off, watching it fly to the other side of the path.

"Nice shot kid." Officer Masuta told him.

"Thank you," Io stated, though he still didn't like how the officer called him 'kid' after he told him not to.

"They're gone now, I can't see them anymore." En told the group that was behind him, keeping his elbow on the windowsill.

"Damn," Officer Chiba stated, folding his arms. "Masuta has some serious guts."

"Yes... and to do it with some kid too, wow," Aishi stated, standing by him.

Ryuu snapped at her, "Io's not some kid, he's strong to take care of himself and other people, and-"

"Okay! Ryuu, stop it!" Atsushi lightly lashed at him. "This will get us nowhere!"

Ryuu shook his head. "Whatever." and looked back towards the window.

"Right there?" Io pointed to what looked like a full cluster of metal roofs that were on near the sidewalk, which leads to the road below.

"Yes!" Officer Masuta piped, jumping at least two stairs and landing on his fingertips on the near edge of the stair he landed on. Io raced down behind him, as Masuta raced for them like a child racing his sibling for the last Popsicle in the fridge. The young officer stood in front of them and checked the windows through looking through to see if they weren't cracked. Io had gone behind the third car, which was the last car that was lined up behind them.

"These are okay," Officer Masuta stated.

"Right there too," Io told him as he was behind.

"Looks like they haven't been touched, I'll call Officer Zaou." Officer Masuta pulled the item from his belt and spoke into it.

Ryuu was taken aback, as he heard his father talk into what was on his belt. He looked back and was stunned when he saw it. By the look of it, Io was okay.

"Alright, come back here quick!" Officer Zaou ordered. He placed his communicator back. "Looks like we're gonna be okay now!"

The whole group in the room cheered.

But, Yumoto screamed as gunshots could be heard from the lower bottom of the house. Gora's eyes widen. "Yumoto!" he screeched, running down the stairs.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Gora jumped down the bottom stair. He wondered if Yumoto had done something to upset Takahashi, but it was the opposite. Yumoto had his back towards the sliding door that leads to the baths, as Takahashi had his gun raised at the door. DAMN! There were at least three bullet holes in the beige screen, as at least three figures were standing by the door. Letting Io and Officer Masuta out, it must have attracted those zombies here. Gora could hear the sounds of moaning and groaning occurring from the other side, as one of them peered through the holes with its dead, milky eye.

"Damn it!" Gora cried.

Takahashi whimpered, firing another round from his gun, and firing it, slightly grazing the monster's side through the screen.

The ginger raced to Yumoto, taking his younger's brother forearm. Yumoto dropped the duffel bag from his hand, as Gora pulled him into a protective hug.

Officer Zaou, Aishi, and En raced down the stairs watching the whole ordeal happen.

"Officer Takahashi!" Officer Zaou cried at him.

"They're getting in!" The young man told him as he turned his head to him. Too late. The zombie on the right shoved its hand through the screen, making its appearance known.

Yumoto cried, wrapping his arms around his older brothers chest. "An-chan!"

En's eyes widen. "Ryuu!" as he ran up the stairs. "Untie Atsushi!" The light haired brunette cried, running up the stairs to the room.

"What?" Ryuu was puzzled. What the hell was happening?

"Dude, they're breaking in!" En told him, grabbing his shoulder. "Quick! Untie him!" as Officer Chiba was watching them.

"Masuta, do you hear me? Stay where you are at; I repeat stay where you and Naruko-kun are at!" Officer Zaou ordered, getting his gun ready just in case, into his communication radio.

Officer Masuta had his eyebrows raised, as Io had his back against the glass of the left passenger door of the middle car. He spoke into his communicator. "Why? Is there something wrong, Officer Zaou?"

"They're breaking in!" Officer Zaou cried through the device, enough for Io's ears to catch. "Stay put, we'll meet you there!"

The boy's eyes widen, thinking about Ryuu! "No!" he was going to be murdered by those undead skanks! Io tugged on Officer Masuta's arm, screeching, "We have to go back there! My friends are going to be murdered, I need to be with them!"

Officer Masuta's lips were hitched together, trying to Io off. "Naruko-kun, listen! My squad is up there with them and they can protect your friends, and let's not forget, your friend is up there with his dad too!" He made Io let go, making him look wide-eyed at the cop.

Io's eyes narrowed, looking at him. "You better be shitting right."

Officer Chiba offered his help to the two boys, and once they had Atsushi untied, the officer helped by getting Atsushi on his feet. Atsushi made a sound of surprise, his arm latching onto the officer's chest. "You kids go, I'll take this!" Officer Chiba told them, holding onto Atsushi.

"Wh-what?" En spat at him, looking at the way the officer was hanging onto Atsushi as if they were getting married.

"It is my obligation to protect the public from foreign threat! Go, meet down the others quick!"

En grit his teeth; there was no way this cop was going to take Atsushi away from him! He was his best friend since they were young, so he should be the one taking care of him, not the officer!

"En, let's go! He's right!" Ryuu told him, grabbing his forearms.

En gave in, "Fine... just this once!" he pointed at the officer, before running down the stairs to the lobby.

Atsushi was confused, he looked at Officer Chiba with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Chiba gave no answer, "C'mon, we need to get you to safety!" he stated, propping Atsushi up, hoping to give him some proper footing. He helped Atsushi get down.

Officer Takahashi was almost out of bullets, as he had fired nearly all of them into the beige screen.

"You big dolt!" Gora cried, as Yumoto had his face into his chest. Apparently, Yumoto did not like the sounds of arguing and loud sounds, like the ones Takahashi was making right now. "You're only going to bring more of them here-" Gora was cut off by Yumoto.

"Stop it!" Yumoto looked away from Gora's chest. Gora looked wide eyed at his younger brother.

That was when Officer Zaou figured. "We should use this time on how to get out of here!" he cried.

"He's right!" Officer Aishi stated.

Officer Zaou asked Gora, "Is there any other way out of here!?"

Gora grit his teeth, at how his brother cried out like that just two seconds ago. Then he thought, "The door by the baths, let's go through there!"

En and Ryuu were down, when Officer Zaou ordered, "C'mon, we can't waste any more time! Let's go through the back!" Officer Zaou beckoned for everyone in the lobby to rush out. En had his bat, he couldn't remember when he grabbed, but that didn't seem to matter at all.

Yumoto snatched the duffel bag, as Gora pulled him away before those zombies could break in and make his younger brother an undead munchie. Everyone ran out, with Officer Aishi being one of the very few to the last, as Officer Zaou was holding the door out for them and her. Atsushi and Officer Chiba quickly float by, as the eldest officer patted Officer Chiba's back for him to keep on going. Officer Zaou still had his eyes on Officer Takahashi, seeing that the lad was still frozen in place.

"C'mon!" Officer Zaou beckoned him. Officer Takahashi turned, without even the need for Offcer Zaou to come and get him. As Takahashi ran through the door past Officer Zaou, he looked at the door one last time. Officer Zaou closed the door behind himself, more like behind everyone. Gora opened the door to the outside, where he cut the wood for the baths, no, where the stairs for the outside were.

Stepping through the opened door, it was a surprise that none of the undead had wandered into the back, as Gora figured that the stairs were too hidden for them.

"This way!" Gora beckoned, pointing forward with his ax, which he managed to snatch while on the way out of the lobby. The entire group raced out after him, as Gora held onto Yumoto's wrist.

The last sight for the bathhouse to be ever seen, was Gora and Yumoto in front, En behind them, and Ryuu and Officer Zaou together. The man had his hands on his son, hoping to keep him near himself. Officer Aishi was pacing right after them, as she was oblivious to Officer Chiba carrying Atsushi bridal style. The last was Officer Takahashi running like a teenager running late for school.

Io was in the back seat of the middle car, as Officer Masuta asked to get in, while the rest were coming. Officer Masuta was keeping an eye out for them, while sitting in the driver's seat for them. Io rubbed his head out of stress. He knew this wasn't going to out well.

Officer Masuta saw this through the mirror on top, and quickly came Io's comfort. "Bruh, look, they're coming!" he told him. His prediction was correct. The officer heard the sounds of a scuffle running down the stairs, and double took at it. His eyes widen, as he felt the other survivors come towards the cars.

"C'mon!" Officer Masuta cried. "Get your butts in here!"

As a response, Officer Zaou told him, "Quick! Start your car, Masuta!" there was no need for an order, as the said officer inserted the keys in and started his.

Io jolted. "What the?" he griped at the officer.

"Buckle up, we're gettin' out of here!"

"Are you for real?" Io cried told him.

The officer didn't answer.

"C'mon! Get to the nearest patrol car!" The eldest officer ordered.

Ryuu and En went for the car in front, as Officer Zaou raced for it. Officer Aishi, Gora and Yumoto raced for the last one, as Aishi managed to get it open with her keys. Officer Takahashi went for the one in the last one, literally jumping over the hood, going for the passenger side next to Officer Aishi.

Ryuu raced into the car seat next to his father, and En shoved himself into the backseat. Ryuu looked behind himself, looking at the car that was holding Io right behind them! En buckled in his seat belt as he sat in the car in the middle, as Officer Zaou did the same thing and inserted the keys into the car. The last two were Officer Chiba and Atsushi, who were on their way to the middle patrol car that was by the street.

Officer Chiba slapped Atsushi into the car, as the officer raced into the other side of the vehicle, landing himself into the front passenger side. Atsushi gasped, letting himself almost ram into Io.

Officer Zaou quickly started his patrol car. All of the doors were slammed shut, insinuating that everyone was up and ready. Officer Zaou stretched his arm out through his window, and beckoned for everyone to follow him.

When Officer Aishi turned on her engine, and began to follow the other cop cars, in which the middle started to the follow the first car that took off, Gora and Yumoto hung onto each other, as Gora helped Yumoto buckle in to his seat, because they jolted when that happened.

Yumoto and Gora looked at each other in shock.

"We're getting out of here!" Officer Aishi cried, driving down the road.

The two brothers smiled, as they suddenly realized that they were going to be okay. They held each other in each others arms, as Gora placed his chin's on Yumoto's hair, and closing his eyes for it, as the duffle bag was over their laps, carrying everything they needed for the road. It was still sad, as Yumoto looked behind himself, but smiled. And like any other child, he waved the bathhouse goodbye.

He knew they had been at the bathhouse for about less than four hours, but Ryuu had to ask his father. "Dad?" Ryuu asked, turning to his father.

"Yes, Ryuu?" Officer Zaou answered his son.

"Where do we go now?"

"Your uncle's house."


	10. Arriving

En yawned, as he was sitting in the back seat of the patrol car. He stretched his arms and hoping it wasn't too much trouble, laid down on the leather upholstery.

Officer Zaou raised a brow. "How can he be tired? It's still early," he said, looking at how this kid was laying on the seat ready for a nap.

"He's always like that," Ryuu stated.

En closed his eyes, feeling the vibrations of the car rumble below his back. He placed his hands behind his head, hoping to relax a little. He was never able to catch a quick nap when they were back at the Bathhouse, maybe because, well, Atsushi needed someone to comfort him, and he was too busy talking to Ryuu, and... duh, he needed to get some of the day's bad stenches right off himself. En licked his lips, turning his head to the side.

However...

He couldn't help but try to imagine how Atsushi was feeling right now, who was riding in the patrol car right behind them. Atsushi must be pouting while looking right the window right now, all while being worried about his sister too. En let out a deep sigh through his nostrils.

Io had his grip around his katana, watching the scenery go by as they were rolling by the trees that would soon lead to the city. It seemed only this morning he had gotten out of the bed in his home and sat at the table by himself, eating by himself. The servants standing by, waiting on him to see if he needed help with anything. However, Io was pretty independent in taking care of himself. Though he had a fondness for money, he knew how to iron his own clothes, wash his own clothes... unlike his father, who came from a family so lavish that everything was given to them at the snap of their own fingers. Knowing that, Io bit his lip, keeping his eyes on the glass.

Officer Aishi bit her lip from the inside, keeping her hands on the wheel. Up until now, Aishi figured, that she only child her mother could ever afford to have. Not because of her father's death when she was little, no, all of the other pregnancies her mother tried to had been complete failures. Three of them, she heard of when she was about five or six years old, ended up in either miscarriages or stillbirths. Little Aishi was confused at that time, constantly asking her older half-brother what a miscarriage or stillbirth was, but got the same answer, a door slam to her face. When she grew older and looked it up online, she had never felt so shocked in her life. All of those failures in pregnancies could've been her younger brothers or sisters. That was why her mother was so overprotective of her of when she was young, it was plain to see that she couldn't have any more kids than her.

Officer Takahashi looked at the radio, he wondered if would be okay he played some music while they rode to their first stop, which was Officer Zaou's older brother's house. He pressed the button where the CD could be ejected, and saw that there was nothing inside. Officer Takahashi opened the glove compartment and pulled out a plastic box with black paper inside. **Binan Symphony Orchestra** , it stated in pure white, in the front, showed an army of young men and women donning on white and black as if for a group photo.

He held up the CD case, and asked, "Would it be okay if I played some music for all of you?" to Gora, Yumoto, and Officer Aishi.

Yumoto's eyebrows perked up, as he sat up straight from slouching on the leather seat. "Whoa, what is that?" Gora raised a brow at it and figured out what it was.

"Anything but that," Gora stated. "Please."

Officer Takahashi brought out, "Wh-what? I'm sorry, but this is the only thing I have in here." he stated. In a way, he hoped this would be the perfect way to make up for nose bleeding in front of Gora and sending three bullets into the front door of the Bathhouse, but... this ginger wasn't taking it! Officer Aishi sort of frowned, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Just, no. Please!" Gora firmly told the officer.

By the way, Gora firmly told him, Yumoto could tell that it had something to do with the sheet music he found earlier in the drawer.

"Why?" Yumoto asked him.

Gora looked at him, "Because I can't stand orchestra music." Yumoto's eyes widen at the hearing of that. If he didn't like orchestra music, then how come there was the sheet music in the drawer earlier? Could Gora have...

"An-chan, did you play the violin?"

Gora's breath hitched, looking at his younger sibling in shock.

That must've been how that sheet music got there then after the drawer was placed into the room, Gora must've stuffed the violin sheet music there, and forgot about it. But why?

"Yumoto, please that's private!" Gora told him. Yumoto pouted.

Officer Takahashi looked at them both, "Well... if you'll don't want the orchestra, then there always the Ghetto!" Oh god.

The city was no different to what happened back at Kurotama.

Officer Zaou's eyes widened at what he had seen before in the movies as a kid. People were screaming for their lives, plain to see. There was a woman and her daughter were running away from a zombified security guard, a man donning on a red apron and blue shirt was holding a butcher's knife while trying to fight off his zombified colleague from eating his twin son and daughter, and there was a young blonde woman in a black shirt with white stars printed on it getting bitten on her right arm.

Utter-goddamn-chaos.

Ryuu's eyes widened. "Dad?"

Officer Zaou didn't answer as he tried to, as calmly as possible, swerve his way around the clumps of madness that were sprinkled on the streets. Ryuu on the hand, rubbed his arms together, as surprisingly, some of the zombies, even though there were a couple of dozen of them around, didn't even try to gang up on the car that his dad was driving. Why? That was beyond him.

Atsushi gulped, as he kept his fingers on the glass of the window. Io tried to look what was ahead of them, placing his hand on the side of Officer Masuta's seat. Officer Masuta was very glad that his family members were not around to witness, or rather be part of, this entire thing occurring. He couldn't even imagine the feeling of watching his parents or sisters getting turned into human sushi rolls by these monsters.

Officer Chiba had obviously the same feelings too.

Officer Takahashi wasn't needed to be told to stop playing once they entered the actual city area. He held onto his harmonica to his chest, as if it were his life support.

Yumoto was watching the horrifying scene of the poor young woman getting bitten, but Gora shielded him from it. "Don't look!" he told his brother, chewing on his upper lip.

Officer Zaou made at least two turns. The first turn was going left and the second one was going right, to what appeared to a huge, half a rectangular shaped building, with the doors and railings being shown to the public. The building was about three stories high, but the floor Officer Zaou had his eyes on was the second floor, where his brother's house was.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Ryuu asked as Officer Zaou parked right by the building. The building and the entire neighborhood around seemed to have been untouched, as it was facing away from the whole city, but the officer could never be too careful. Officer Zaou pulled out his gun and asked Ryuu to open up the glove compartment for more bullets.

"I'm going to find your uncle and your cousins. We're going to pick them up and take them with us, and then we'll go for your mom and grandmother. Just wait right here, okay?"

Ryuu nodded. Ryuu bit his lip, as Officer Zaou opened the door and his gun locked.

The other cars had parked behind the eldest officer's, and Officer Chiba noticed what the eldest officer was doing.

"Damn it, what if he needs help?" Officer Chiba stated as Atsushi and Io were looking at the current scene.

"Hmm, he's our leader. Duh, we've been over this.. he's getting his family right now..." Officer Masuta stated.

Officer Zaou had raced up the stairs to the second apartment, not even surprised at nothing even bothered to stop him while he was running up. It was obvious, some of the other residents were probably at work or school, and probably now dead by now. He hoped his brother wasn't, as he knocked on the door to his brother's house.

"Kai?" Officer Zaou knocked on the door furiously. "Kai, are you there? It's me, Ryuga! Open the door!"

Suddenly, there was a quick response to some hushed voices being heard on the other side of the red painted door. Officer Zaou kept his side on the wall next to the door, as he closely concentrated on those voices, and by the way, there was a gruff voice being whispered, probably to some of the other voices, he recognized it to be his brother's.

"Kai!" Officer Zaou knocked on the door harder.

The result, was the door opening up to a small crack, but no sign of human life. A long rifle popped from the crack, pointing it towards the open, and near Officer Zaou. He immediately knew that it was his brother. He held a long rifle in his house, and whenever they went hunting in the United States.

"Kai, it's me, your brother!" he cried out to him, and then his brother finally responded.

"Ryuga?" Kai called out. He looked forward and saw that it was him. He opened the door a little bit more, hoping to catch him in a better view.

"Ryuga! Oh thank god you're alive!" he stated. "But what about your wife and kids, Ryguazaki?" he asked. He was taller than him, but with thinner hair. He didn't bear the hairpiece that his brother had on his forehead either, his hairline was flat and he had a bun on the back of his head as he stood by the door.

"Ryuu's right with me; listen, I need you to get your wife and kids too because everyone is heading to the East Bridge to Tokyo."

His older brother looked at him, "Ryuga, you can't be serious!" he told him.

"Why?"

"Because... You've seen the movies, you can't trust anyone, not a single thing!" he told him.

"Kai, this could be our shot to making it out alive, do you want to miss out on getting another chance of staying alive? Do you know what this could mean? Another shot for your kids to live, another chance for _mom_ to live as well." Ryuga stated.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? Do you remember what happened when we were kids? The last time one of us listened to each other, we were running through the woods away while getting chased by men with clubs; I don't want something like that to happen again!"

"This isn't like last time, Kai, you have to believe me! Do you have any idea what they might do the city if we don't leave? There's a good chance they might quarantine the city until everyone, including yourself, myself, mom, my wife, Yoshi and Ryuu, and your family dies. Or..."

"Or?"

"If it gets anymore worse, they might set the city on fire, killing us all without a sweat, just in like in the movies we used to watch, Kai." Officer Zaou told him.

Kai looked the other way, thinking about it. No, more like thinking of the sight of his young daughter and her younger twin brothers being burned alive, while she was being eaten by one of the deceased citizens. Kai didn't want to leave, because even though this was his home. But what all of his friends and the people he met over the years? He couldn't leave them behind!

"Kai your family are the only people that matter right now! Please, you have to trust me; even if we fall into trouble like we did as kids, we'll go through it together because we're brothers, and brothers never let each other down!"

That was enough to make Kai believe him. Kai smiled, looking straight at his brother. "Alright, I'll go with you as long as we get mom."

"Great. Hurry, get everything you need and your family!" Officer Zaou said. "And in case if I didn't tell you, my squad with their cars are here too, so there should be enough room for your family!"

"Alright!" Kai nodded, racing into his house. Officer Zaou could hear the sounds of his older brother calling for his family to grab everything they needed, as he turned to face the cars again.

"He got through with him, it seems like; guess you were right, Officer Masuta." Officer Chiba told him.

"Duh, bruh." Officer Masuta told him. The man took a quick glance at the mirror on the glass windshield, looking right at Io, most particularly his gray eyes, and quickly because of his eyes, he was reminded of someone he once knew. Simone.

\- - - - - -  
 _There she was, standing in the small puddle barefoot, but the sunlight over her body, it looked as if she were standing within a smooth silver coin. Her hands were on her chest, donning a white shirt with short puffed up sleeves, with a pastel gray dress which neckline was under her breasts but had two straps attached to it, to keep it from falling. Six, black buttons were on her stomach, as the skirt was wide and went down to her knees. If beautiful had another meaning, it would be her, with smooth, yet wavy copper hair and hazel eyes to complement her face. She turned her head and smiled._

 _"Seto?" the young French woman called out to him._

 _"Simone!" Seto, the younger Officer Masuta called out to her back, running straight for her._

"Au Revoir," she told him. Her body rippled away from existence. The last thing Seto saw was the smile, the last smile anyone else would see, on her face. She vanished away from existence, yet in peace. She knew she had a friend and lover in Seto though and all that Seto thought, was that he had the same in her too.

However, there was a bit more to it, another thing that Officer Masuta also thought, was that not only had she vanished from existence in peace, Simone was also sleeping in peace even in her coma, back in her home country, France. He was the first person she had met, during her stay in Japan as a foreign exchange student; one of the very last before she was hit with a cinder block and was shipped back to France. However, all of the good memories Officer Masuta had with her were life lasting treasures, even in this new life, he was forced to call now.

Ryuu was anticipating about seeing his relatives coming to join them for the ride. He watched the scene go from his father standing alone by the door to his uncle, aunt, and cousins coming out with all sorts of luggage, duffel bag, and backpacks and running down the stairs to the cars. Ryuu let out a sigh of happiness, his heart leaping as he saw his dad coming back to his spot in the car. Wait, his dad stopped, suddenly he pointed to something on the right of him. He then saw his uncle talk to his aunt and sons about something, and he saw them go to the car behind them. They were going in there to join them, obviously. Ryuu looked to the side and saw his Uncle Kai going for his car door.

"Uncle Kai?!" Ryuu was spooked. It caused En's eyes to open and him moaning as he rubbed his eye.

"Ugh, what the hell? I was having a good dream!" En complained as Uncle Kai spoke to Ryuu, "Kid, I'm gonna need your spot, I need to sit by your dad."

"Wh-what?"

"It's okay, kid. Your cousin Misami will join ya'!" Kai stated. He called out for his fifteen-year-old daughter to come over here with her cousin. She was about fifteen, with **tungsten** black hair with her **scarlet** red backpack. The reason why she was at home and not at school, was that this week was Kai's turn to drive the kids to their schools, and when he saw that there were dead people roaming the streets, he drove the heck away from there, with his daughter next to him and his two twin boys in the backseat. They had been in their home, protected from the outside world, for that part of the day. Until now, clearly.

"F-Fine," Ryuu stated, coming out of the car and going to the back seat. He bounced, sitting next to En. The pink haired boy heard the door close, and there sitting next to him was Misami, in her Bijou school uniform.

"Hey, cousin Ryuu." she greeted, setting her backpack on her knees.

Ryuu didn't answer, he had turned around, thinking about how Io was doing. Ryuu sighed. Then he finally waved back to his cousin, still looking at the back.

"Yeah, hi." he told her.

His sister-in-law was settled in with obviously the second car behind them, but with the one that contained, Io, Atsushi, and with the two officers Masuta and Chiba in the front. Uncle Kai's wife, Risa, was sitting next to Io, as she held onto her red haired twin sons on her lap, as she asked, Io, knowing that he was just a boy and couldn't much harm and that they were in a closed environment, "Excuse me, do you mind letting one of my sons sit on you?"

"What?" Io stammered; that was when Atsushi offered, holding his arms out for one of them.

"I'll be happy to!" he said, smiling at her.

"Thank you, c'mon Kiwamu, go with him." the red haired woman stated, making her son go sit on top of Atsushi.

"Hi there," Atsushi greeted the boy. "I'm Atsushi, what's your name?"

With Ryuu's aunt and cousins settled and ready, they were ready to leave themselves.

"Let's go!" Officer Zaou cried out.

Just like the car in front, Officer Masuta slammed on the brakes and sped off after his leader's car. It was when Kiwamu was spooked, accidentally banging his head with Atsushi's nose.

Atsushi cried out, "Ow!" hands going for his nose.

"Oops, I'm sorry!" Kiwamu apologized to the other older boy.

"I'm okay... I swear..." Atsushi told him, keeping his nose scrunched together with his hands.

Back in Officer Zaou's car, Ryuu placed his right hand where his Uncle Kai was sitting. "Dad, where are we going now?"

"Back home home with your mom; we need to get her too." he turned to Kai, "that's where our mom is too, you know that right?"

Kai nodded. "Yes, I know!"

Officer Zaou nodded, "Alright."

"What just happened now?" Yumoto asked. Gora had his brow raised, looking at him as he asked.

"Oh, um, I think we're about to head off to our next stop," Officer Aishi said, keeping her hands on the wheel, occasionally moving her hands around it, trying to keep up with the car before them, which was also obviously keeping up behind Officer Zaou's.

"Oh wow!"

Without warning, Officer Takahashi popped in the orchestra CD into the radio and soon, there was an array of an audience clapping as the set of musicians, cellists, were ready to perform their first song which was _Bach's Cello Suite No.1 - Prelude, written_ obviously by the composer Bach himself. The car was filled with the sounds of the smooth music, the notes playing up and down as Yumoto was taken aback by the power of it. Gora's eyes popped open. Oh no, that music made Gora think of...

 _"Please welcome our first soloist, Mizuno Uchiha!"_ he remembered the announcer say it through a mic a school.

Gora threw himself towards Officer Takahashi, his hot breath, hotter than steam brew upon his ear. "I hope you have a favorite food to distract yourself from me because I will be the rabbit in your fear!"

Officer Takahashi cried out, as Yumoto's eyes widen as he watched his brother basically explode at the officer; the young officer had a minor panic attack, flailing his arms around!

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down!" Officer Aishi told Gora, putting her arm against his chest. "It just a CD filled with classical music doesn't kill anyone! What's the matter with you?"

"I can't fucking stand orchestra music because of my ex, you got it?!" Gora cried out at her, finally confessing why he didn't the young officer to play CD earlier.

Yumoto's eyes widen when he said that word and figured he was right about how Gora played the violin, only how come that was kept a secret, that was Yumoto was about to ask, "An-chan, you did play the violin! How come you never told me? And how can you not take it because of your ex?"

Gora looked the other way, he'd rather watch a black haired temple priestess get bit on her arm by a temple worker than answer that. Yumoto frowned, wanting an answer from him, tugging on his jacket sleeve. "An-chan!" Yumoto was about to go berserk if he didn't know.

"An-chan!" Yumoto cried out again.

"Fine! I was in the orchestra back in school, I met a guy who played the cello there; I fell in love with him; I confessed to him and he took my feelings, but two months later he spat them out. I smacked him for it in a frozen yogurt store because HE CHEATED ON ME! And with a lot of psychologic factors involved, whenever I hear orchestra music, I can't help but feel the pain caused by him, YOU GOT IT?"

The boy's eyes had grown large, his mouth was glued shut but looked like they were being pulled down by sandbags. A simple tear fell from his left eye.

Aw crap, Gora thought. Yumoto was going to cry because of the way he snapped at him. Gora's eyebrows went to the roof, as he was eating back his words.

"Yumoto. I'm sorry, I did play the violin. I've been playing it ever since I was six and mom helped me. Why I didn't tell you or why I never played it at home is because I preferred to play out on the streets instead. I figured you would find it boring and you wanted to do your own thing instead. And another thing, if you ever meet anyone like that, just make sure you do some research on them before anything else happens, you hear me? And you be good to everyone, alright? Treat everyone equally, no one should ever have more or less than everyone else, no ifs, ands, or buts about it, is that alright, Yumoto?"

"I guess," Yumoto quivered.

Gora hugged him. "I don't want you to make the same mistakes as I did years ago."

"But An-chan, I would love to learn, you don't have to always to play in the streets; I'm not referring to what's happening right now! You could also play for the ones you love like me, An-chan! And, I wouldn't find it boring! I'll try to stay concentrated and I always will treat everyone nicely. I won't commit those mistakes as you did with that person because I love you!"

Gora smiled. "Thank you, Yumoto. Let's hope there is a safe place far away from here that way, I can teach you how to play like I did. Don't worry, we'll be safe always."

Officer Aishi smiled, putting her fingers to her eyes. She couldn't butt into family problems but, it was too beautiful! She wanted to cry, but she was a big girl and big girls didn't cry ever!

"Glad to know you're getting along again guys. Oh my gosh," she stated, rubbing her eyes.

The brothers smiled at her. It was when Gora suggested that Officer Takahashi turn the volume up, so he could remember all of the good memories he had with the violin, playing at the fairs at school, playing for tips in the shopping district, and playing for his biggest teacher, his mother, who was resting peacefully in the urn in the duffel bag.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Uncle Kai said, looking at the back seat of the car where En was the right end of the seat.

"Sleepy." En griped, with his arms folded.

"Hi Sleepy, my name is Zaou Kai, how are ya'?"

En stuck his tongue out, putting his elbow by the window, looking out with his chin on it.

"He's only grumpy because he missed out on his daily nap, Uncle Kai," Ryuu stated, smiling as he tried to laugh.

"How did you meet him then?"

"We went to the same school, and your nephew came up to me and my friend's club room one day and we've been hanging out ever since... that's how he knows I have daily naps each day. Got a problem with that?" En looked at him.

"None, son. I'm like you, I love to sleep that is until my wife is on my ass for it!"

"Dude, calm down man, he's my uncle, you know." Ryuu put his hand on his arm. "So what if you missed your nap?"

"I missed my nap twice! I was too busy helping with Atsushi and with sealing the door from them... and the second time... your cousin!"

"Dude, my family needs to survive too, what about your dad? Even if he's in the military, shouldn't you be worried about him as well?"

"Yeah, I guess." En sighed. "Sorry about that, dude."

That was when Misami giggled. "Hey, to be honest, I think you're kind of cute. Especially your eyes, they remind me of Himalayan Cats!"

"Yeah, I prefer dudes," En told her.

"That I really don't mind," Misami said.

Officer Zaou and Uncle Kai raised their brows at each other.

"Okay," Uncle Kai stated as his younger brother made a turn, "Are there any- WHOA!" the man cried out.

The officer grit his teeth, stepping on the breaks on his car. There, were about fifteen zombies down the road, either wandering around cars or on the sidewalk. Officer Zaou's eyes widen, as the cars behind him caught this action and stopped themselves.

"Damn it," Uncle Kai rubbed his hair. "It's just more than a dozen, right? We can take them, right?"

"Blood and guts will cover the car if we try to go through them, y'know."

"Ah, but there is an alternative," Uncle Kai stated, with a dark smile on his face. He held his rifle and clicked it.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Kids, hang on because we were in for a wild ride!" Officer Zaou announced, in a wild tone.

"Uh..." Ryuu would've asked, but the car rushed forward without him finishing his sentence. His dad drove the car super fast towards the zombies, and his uncle was firing his rifle through the window at the fools.

Ryuu screamed, hanging onto En, seeing the new side of his father, which was a zombie ramming killer with his brother as his partner in crime!

Ibushi rammed his staff into the forehead of a girl with brown hair while she was on the floor, sending her brain mass everywhere.

"Disgusting." Akoya stated, his legs crossed as he rubbed his arms.

"You're the one to talk. Gero-kun. You're the one who is in that gut-drenched poncho," said Kinshiro. It was so convenient, luckily Ibushi had watched many zombie television shows and knew what to do in the case of an emergency, just find a plastic bag, a dead zombie, and some scissors and one was in camouflage, hiding away from the zombies. Even if Akoya didn't own a weapon, he was still part of the Student Council and needed to find his family members as well, like his comrades.

Akoya stuck his tongue at him. "At least I'm secure; unlike your parents, wherever they may be."

"Silence, you fool." Kinshiro told him and asked Arima, "Are you sure your family is around here?"

"Yes sir." he nodded. "My mother, my father, and my sister are probably holed up in our home right now, the poor things."

"We'll know once we get there; lead the way, Arima, if you would be so kind."

"On it, sir," Arima stated, and then the three council members ran into the horizon.

* * *

I don't know if I'll finish this; I hope you've enjoyed though.


End file.
